I'm Trying To Tell You
by colferdreaam
Summary: Blaine Anderson was just like any other seventeen year old high school student...only he wasn't. Blaine's boyfriend had a secret, and that secret changed everything. So, to make everything clear to you I should probably go back to the start...
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was just like any other seventeen year old high school student...only he wasn't. Sure, if you walked past him in the school hallways, you'd think this was a crazy accusation. He had friends, he partook in different clubs and yes, he had a boyfriend. Things looked pretty normal, but they weren't. Blaine's boyfriend had a secret, and that secret changed everything. So, to make everything clear to you, I should probably go back to the start...

"Blaine! Hurry up before we're late!" Wes called from outside Blaine's dorm room.

"I'm coming!" Blaine shouted pack, pulling on his last shoe and darting out of his room.

"What took you so long!?" Wes exclaimed. "You know what? Never mind. Let's just go before we're late; I swear that teacher is the Devils Spawn."

"Don't talk about our teacher like that, Wesley. It's rude."

"Don't you even try to deny it. Come on, we've gotta run- literally."

And that's when he saw him. Sitting a few seats over from him in English was a boy like he'd never seen before. He had his head practically buried in a book and looked adorable, to say the least. Blaine itched to go and introduce himself to the chestnut haired boy, but he knew his teacher was due to arrive any moment and Wes was right- she really was the Devils Spawn.

"I'd like to introduce our new student," The teacher announced. _Oh, right...she'd been talking_. "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt blushed and waved awkwardly (no, Blaine did _not _smile at his adorableness...okay, maybe he did) before tucking his face back into his book.

Blaine spent almost the entirety of the lesson staring at Kurt, almost earning him a detention and definitely earning him several painful nudges in the ribcage from Wes.

As soon as the bell signalled the end of class, Blaine darted from his seat, trying to catch up with the new boy so that he could introduce himself. He did catch up with Kurt, but what he saw was the boy slipping over, all of his stuff flying everywhere. Blaine ran over to him faster than he'd probably run in his entire life before kneeling down on the floor and starting to collect up the papers.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, helping Kurt off the floor.

"Yeah, I- thank you." Kurt said quietly, accepting his papers and books from Blaine.

"I'm way by the Blaine," Blaine said, eliciting a snicker from Kurt. "I mean..."

"I'm Kurt." He replied, saving Blaine from further embarrassment.

"I know," Blaine laughed. "You were practically coronated in there."

"Oh, the perks of being a new student."

"Trust me I've been there."

"Actually, speaking of the whole new student thing...do you mind showing me where my next class is? This place is like a maze."

"Sure, let me see your schedule," Blaine said as Kurt passed him a scrunched up piece of paper.

Blaine led Kurt to his classroom and the new boy said his thank you's before turning to enter his classroom, but he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Do you wanna grab lunch later or...something?" Blaine asked when Kurt turned back around to face him.

"Oh, I...uh..."

"Or not!" He exclaimed suddenly. "You probably don't wanna hang out with someone you hardly know...yeah that was a bad idea, I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"Blaine..." Kurt laughed, cutting Blaine off.

"Yes?" Blaine squeaked.

"You're rambling."

"Oh."

"I'd love to get lunch with you...I just kind of freaked out for a minute, I, uh...I'm not very good with...people."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief before speaking.

"It's okay, you're doing fine. I'll meet you here after class?"

"Okay." Kurt said, entering his classroom finally.

Blaine began to make his way to his own class, trying not to literally squeal with happiness. He was more than excited for lunch time, and he was also pretty sure that he was already crushing on the new kid...

"So, you like fashion and Broadway and it's your dream to live in New York..." Blaine clarified, propping his chin onto his hand, blatantly ignoring his lunch in favour of talking to Kurt.

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled around a mouthful of his sandwich. "You know, people generally eat at lunch time..." He said after swallowing.

"Uh, yeah...I'm not too hungry actually," Blaine said awkwardly, pushing his fruit to the side. Kurt made a little hum of acknowledgement before scoffing down the rest of his sandwich. "So, next question..."

"Nuh uh," Kurt laughed. "Your turn."

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, mock surrendering. "Shoot."

"Hmm...do you have any siblings?"

"Really? Out of everything you possibly could have asked, you chose that?"

"What? It's a legit question..." Kurt defended.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I have siblings... well, a sibling. I have an older brother called Cooper."

"Fascinating..." Kurt wondered sarcastically, causing Blaine to throw a grape at him. "Now, now, now...that's no way to make friends Mr. Anderson."

"Wait, how do you know my last name?"

"You kind of tuned out in English this morning and the teacher kept saying 'Mr Anderson' to try and get your attention."

"Oh yeah..." Blaine remembered. "Sorry, I'm not usually this awkward, you just make me kind of nervous...and I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Kurt laughed, although Blaine could clearly see the blush that suddenly crept up his cheeks.

"So anyway," Blaine started. "Are you dorming here?"

"No, I uh...have kind of a...weird, um, home situation...I guess." Kurt said awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Okie dokie," Blaine said easily, noticing how Kurt instantly relaxed.

Things went back to normal straight after that, and Blaine showed Kurt to his next class before the two boys parted their separate ways... but not before exchanging numbers.

Blaine went back to his dorm after school that day feeling happier than he'd been in a while. Little did he know that Kurt went home feeling exactly the same way...


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine soon discovered that talking to Kurt was as easy as breathing. They'd become as close as Blaine probably was with Wes and Blaine was practically head over heels in love. He had no idea how Kurt felt, but he'd talked himself into believing that Kurt would never reciprocate his feelings and that he was crazy if he thought that he ever would. It was getting harder to hide his feelings, and Blaine knew that he had to talk to Kurt. Blaine decided that he would speak to Kurt the next time he saw him. He was nervous to say the least, but he couldn't ignore the way he felt any longer. Even if Kurt didn't feel the same way, he needed to say it out loud.

The next time that Blaine was Kurt actually turned out to be about an hour after he'd made the decision, _gee_, no pressure.

"Blaine?" Kurt said worriedly, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face.

"Huh, I- what?"

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird..."

"Yeah I um..." Blaine started awkwardly. "I need to talk to you."

"Well that doesn't sound good..." Kurt wondered aloud.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed too quickly and too loudly. "No, I'm just...never mind."

"Well, I need to go home right now but we can talk tomorrow or something?" Kurt asked, walking backwards out of the school entrance to maintain eye contact with Blaine.

"Okay...um, sure."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt smiled way too cutely for Blaine to handle.

"Bye." Blaine returned, finally able to breathe now that Kurt wasn't in sight. He went back to his dorm room and slumped against the door, sitting there for a good ten minutes before Wes's insistent knocking became too much.

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed when Blaine opened the door. "We were meant to study tonight, remember?"

"Oh crap. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to do it another time?"

"No, no, it's fine. Come in." He said, stepping to the side so that Wes could enter his room.

After about thirty minutes of studying, Blaine had zoned out completely. He was sprawled out across his bed doing nothing but staring at his textbook. Wes considered asking him if he was okay several times, but he decided against it. He decided to just leave his best friend to himself for a while, until it began to get creepy.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Wes asked tentatively, snapping Blaine out of his reverie.

"ARGH!" Blaine groaned loudly, snapping his book shut before picking it up and hitting himself in the head with it repeatedly, kicking his feet about like a baby. Wes had to practically pry the book out of Blaine's hands to stop him from hitting himself with it any longer.

"I'll take that as a no," Wes said slowly, stepping away from the bed and putting the book safely out of reach on Blaine's desk. "What's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot." Blaine said as way of justification, burying his head in the soft blanket on his bed.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm falling way too fast for Kurt and I'm too scared to tell him how I feel. He makes me crazy, Wes."

"I can see that," Wes laughed, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. "Why are you too scared to tell him?"

"Because I know he'll never feel the same way about me."

"Wow...you really are an idiot." Wes said accidentally, causing Blaine to lift his head from where it was smooshed against the bed covers with his eyebrow raised.

"Thanks for the support." He said sarcastically, throwing his head back against the bed.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that you're an idiot because you can't see how smitten he is."

Blaine lifted his head again, this time pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Tell me more." He prompted, crossing his legs like a toddler.

"Blaine, anyone can see he's crazy about you. He looks at you with these dopey eyes, laughs at you even though you clearly aren't funny and have you not noticed how he sits next to you in all of your shared lessons?"

"We're friends." Blaine shrugged.

"You mean more to him than that, Blaine, trust me. It's quite sickening actually."

"I don't believe you." Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Believe what you want, Blainers," Wes said, ruffling Blaine's hair and earning him a slap from the curly haired teen. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I wanna talk to him I just...don't know how to."

"What do you like about him?"

"Really? We're going down that road?"

"Hell yeah we're going down that road," Wes laughed, hitting Blaine's arm playfully. "Now answer the question."

Blaine sighed, laying back against his pillows, before answering.

"What don't I like about him?" Blaine asked rhetorically. "He's just...Kurt."

"And the award for the most romantic speech ever goes to..." Wes said dramatically. "Seriously though, if that's all you can come up with you're screwed."

"Fine," Blaine huffed. "He's...he's smart, and funny. He's just generally fun to be around. He's talented...have you heard the boy sing!? His voice is just like...magical. And _god _is he cute. The way he smiles and his nose scrunches up or when he laughs and all you can see are his teeth. And his eyes...don't even get me started on his eyes. They're just so blue, and they have little bits of green in them and you can tell when he's happy because you can just see his eyes glimmering. He's not afraid to just be himself and he's just, he's amazing, Wes."

"You've got it _bad_, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"You need to talk to him."

"I'm scared." Blaine admitted quietly.

"I know, but what if I'm right? What if he really does feel the same and you never find out because you were too scared to talk to him?"

"I know that you're right I just...I don't know how to tell him. I've never felt like this about anyone before, Wes, let alone _told _someone that I like them."

"I don't know how else to help you," Wes said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You know what...I'm just gonna tell him." Blaine said confidently.

"Is that not what I've been telling you to do for like, the past half an hour?"

"Thank you!" Blaine exclaimed, crawling onto his knees and enveloping his best friend in a hug.

"You're welcome?"

"I need to text Kurt...where the hell is my phone?" Blaine said, patting around on his bed.

"Desk." Wes said simply, pointing to Blaine's desk as the other teen jumped off his bed and ran to his phone.

**Blaine: Meet me outside my dorm tomorrow after school?**

_**Kurt: Okay.**_

The next day seemed to last forever. The two boys didn't have any classes together, which Blaine was sort of thankful for. He was so nervous about talking to Kurt that he was afraid he'd end up blurting it out at a random moment.

When the end of the day finally arrived, Blaine went back to his dorm to find Kurt sitting on the floor outside looking cute as ever.

"Hey." Kurt said softly, standing up as Blaine walked over to him.

"Hi," Blaine said shyly, fumbling with the key to his dorm before successfully unlocking the door. He stepped aside to let Kurt inside before following behind him, glancing over his shoulder to look at Wes who was standing there with a huge grin and thumbs up.

"So you wanted to talk?" Kurt prompted after Blaine shut the door.

"Uh, yeah...I, um..."

"Why are you so nervous? It's kind of creeping me out." Kurt asked, playing with the strap on his bag.

"I um...I want to tell you something I just don't really know how..."

"Just say it. Whatever it is, I won't judge you or anything."

Blaine took a deep breath, staring at the floor as he was too afraid to look Kurt in the eyes.

"I like you," He said quietly, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. "A lot, actually..."

"Oh, um..." Kurt said awkwardly, and Blaine dared to look up at him but regretted it the second he did. What saw was Kurt staring at him, his hands gripping his bag tightly as tears welled up in his eyes. "I-"

"It's okay," Blaine said, cutting him off. "I get it. You don't like me back. I didn't think you did anyway, I just-"

"It's not that," Kurt said shakily, and he kind of looked like he was going to throw up. "I like you too, it's just...I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't be with you," Kurt explained, tearing his eyes away from the brown eyed boy in favour of staring at the floor. "There's too much you don't know about me."

"Isn't that the point of dating though?" Blaine asked, taking a single step closer to Kurt as the other teen gripped his bag impossibly harder. "To get to know each other?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what _do _you mean?" Blaine asked, voice breaking with emotion.

"Blaine, I-"

"_Please_," Blaine begged. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry." Kurt replied, his tears finally leaving his eyes.

"_Please_." Blaine pleaded again, not entirely sure what he was asking for.

"I can't do this." Kurt cried, more tears rolling down his eyes as he covered his mouth to stop his sobs from coming out and ran out of Blaine's dorm, leaving the other teen standing there, crushed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened!?" Wes exclaimed, entering Blaine's dorm at his own accord after seeing Kurt run out crying. Blaine just stood in the centre of his room, staring at the door with a blank expression. "Blaine?" Wes asked gently, and that's when Blaine broke. His face scrunched up in pain as cold tears trickled their way down his face, his sobs were echoing off the walls in the room and he looked absolutely heartbroken.

Wes immediately crossed the room and enveloped his best friend in a hug, trying to calm him down by rubbing soothing circles across his back. He pulled the crying boy over to his bed and cradling him against his chest in a half hug.

"What happened?" Wes asked softly, continuing the repetitive pattern he was creating on Blaine's back with his hand.

"I told him and he said he couldn't be with me because there's 'too much I don't know about him' even though he claims to like me back and when I asked him what he meant he freaked out and ran out of the room crying."

"That's really weird...are you okay?"

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head as more tears left his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with him and he just ran out without explaining."

"Give him some time and try talking to him again. I saw the look on his face when he ran out and he looked genuinely upset, I don't think he wanted to hurt you."

Giving Kurt time turned out to be easier than expected, considering he missed three days of school. When Kurt returned, there was an awkward tension between the two boys. They both clearly missed each other but they were too afraid to say anything.

Blaine stopped avoiding Kurt, however, when he saw the other teen practically attacking the lock on his locker.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rushing over to Kurt.

"I can't get this stupid combination to work on this stupid, stupid, stupid..." Kurt began to chant, hitting his locker furiously until he felt a pair of warm, gentle hands wrap around his own, ultimately stopping him from breaking the door on his locker.

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt's hands away from the metal door, physically flinching when he saw the bruises already starting to form on the other boy's hands. "Kurt, you look like you haven't slept in weeks. Are you okay?"

"No," Kurt sighed.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked. Kurt nodded in response so Blaine took one of his hands and led him back to his dorm room, not caring that they were probably going to end up missing their next lesson. He led Kurt inside his dorm room when they finally reached it and threw his bag onto his bed before sitting on it. Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit next to him, so the other teen did, shrugging off his blazer and resting his bag next to the bed. "So what's up?"

"Everything," Kurt groaned. "I haven't been able to sleep properly in days, I've been late for work literally every day for the past two weeks and I miss you."

"I...wait, you work?" Kurt nodded in response. "Okay, not important."

"Blaine...I'm really sorry about the other day."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. That wasn't fair to you. I could tell how nervous you were to tell me and then I just ran out without really explaining anything. I really do want to explain everything to you, but I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Blaine asked confusedly, waiting a few moments for Kurt to answer but getting no response. "Kurt?"

"I'm scared." Kurt said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Scared of what?" Blaine asked, tentatively reaching out a hand to Kurt's cheek, caressing it softly as he turned the other boys head so that they were making eye contact.

"I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll never look at me the same again." Kurt explained, his voice breaking as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, pulling his friend closer into a hug as Kurt began to cry. "I'm pretty sure you could tell me that you kick puppies for fun and it wouldn't change my feelings for you at this point." He said, eliciting a choked laugh from Kurt who had his head buried in the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"I promise you, I don't kick puppies for fun."

"Well good," Blaine laughed, rubbing soothing circles over Kurt's back. "Because then I'd have to start pouting at you, and we all know how that ends."

"You do have a cute pout," Kurt admitted, his sobs subsiding slightly.

"It's a gift." Blaine mused sarcastically.

"Dork."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, pulling back a little to look at the other teen. "Do you feel less scared now?"

"Not really," Kurt laughed, wiping his tears away from his face. "I'm still absolutely terrified that you're gonna hate me."

"I'm not going to hate you," Blaine said slowly, taking Kurt's shaking hands into his own. "I know you're scared. Frankly, so am I. You're making it sound like it's something really bad and it's kind of creeping me out, but I really, _really _like you and if this is what's holding you back then I need you to talk to me or I'm actually going to go crazy."

"I really, really like you too," Kurt sniffed. "That's why I'm so scared."

"You don't have to tell me now, or at all, if you really don't want to." Blaine replied, wiping the rest of Kurt's tears away with his thumbs gently.

"I want to tell you, I-" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"I have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a baby."

Blaine froze. Did he hear that right? "I...you...what?"

"Blaine, -"

"You have...you...wow, okay."

"Blaine, please just-" Kurt was cut off again.

"How do you even...you're _gay_."

"It's a really long story, please just let me explain."

"How do you explain something like that!?" Blaine exclaimed incredulously, standing up from the bed and pacing his room.

"Blaine, _please_-" Kurt pleaded, starting to cry again.

"Please what!?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" Kurt shouted suddenly, running out of Blaine's room crying as he did before.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine exclaimed, running out of the room after Kurt, but he was already gone. Blaine re-entered his room, angrily slamming his door shut before falling face first on his bed with a groan.

Blaine didn't leave his room at all that day, hell, he didn't leave his bed that day.

"Blaine, I swear to god if you don't open this door I will break it open!" Wes exclaimed from outside Blaine's dorm. Blaine reluctantly dragged himself off his bed and opened the door, lazily leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You look a mess...what happened?"

"Thanks for that. It doesn't matter."

"It obviously does if whatever it was made you lock yourself away all day." Wes pointed out.

Suddenly Blaine got an idea, he just needed a way to make it happen.

"Wes...I need your help, but it could end up getting the both of us in a lot of trouble..." Blaine said, standing up straighter.

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Probably..."

"Let's do it."

"Wait, really?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yes, really. But if I were you I'd get changed and make your hair look decent again before leaving this room." Wes replied, earning him a playful slap on the arm from Blaine.

Half an hour later found the two best friends breaking into the school offices in search of Kurt's address. Of course, Blaine didn't tell Wes the _whole _story, he would never do that to Kurt, but he explained some of it.

They finally found Kurt's address, and Wes practically ushered Blaine out of school, telling him that everything would be okay. Blaine made his way to Kurt's place with no problems at all, but kind of started freaking out when he parked his car.

"Okay Blaine, you can do this." Blaine whispered to himself before leaving his car. He approached Kurt's apartment and knocked nervously on the door. Kurt opened the door a few moments later with a small baby cradled in his arms.

"Blaine..?"

"Hi." Blaine said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?" Kurt asked.

"Wes and I may or may not have broken into the schools student files," Blaine admitted. "I came to apologise."

"For what?" Kurt asked, stepping to the side to let Blaine into his apartment.

"For not listening to you. It's just...it's a lot to process and I freaked out."

"I get it. I mean it's not everyday you have a gay seventeen year old telling you that he has a baby." Kurt shrugged.

"I still should have listened."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, stop making excuses for me," Blaine said definitely. "I'm ready to listen if you're willing to explain still?"

"Yeah, yeah, just...let me put her to bed." Kurt replied, motioning to the sleeping baby in his arms. He went into one of the few rooms in the small apartment before returning a few moments later.

"Do you...do you live here by yourself?" Blaine asked upon Kurt's return.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I promise I'll explain everything."

"Okay." Blaine acknowledged, following Kurt over to his sofa.

"So," Kurt said, sitting down on the sofa and pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself almost protectively. "I should probably start at the beginning."

"You seem even more nervous than you were to tell me that you had a baby..."

"I've just never told anyone the whole story before."

"You don't have to." Blaine told him.

"Yeah I do. I told you, I really like you and it's not fair if I don't explain everything."

"Take your time, I'm not in a rush." Blaine assured him, gently taking one of Kurt's hands and smiling softly at him.

"Okay," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "So, when I came out to my dad, he was supportive and okay with it. Then he started seeing this woman, she had a son in my school. My dad started hanging out with him and taking him to football games and stuff and I felt like he was disappointed in me because I wasn't straight and into the same stuff as him. So I joined the football team, trying to prove a point to him. I started dressing differently and trying to lower my voice. I even started dating this girl called Brittany. I invited her over to my house when I knew my dad would walk in on us and made out with her. It was gross," He said, eliciting a laugh from Blaine. "Anyway, I dated her for about a week before my dad realised what I was doing. He reassured me that he was okay with me being gay, but I still felt left out. I started dating Brittany again and well...you can figure out what happened then," He explained shakily, receiving a gentle squeeze to his hand from Blaine. "When she told me, I freaked out. It was bad enough that I'd even done anything with her, let alone getting her pregnant. She told me that her mum was making her move once she'd had the baby, and apparently she couldn't handle raising a baby by herself and I kind of didn't want her to anyway. She freaked out after she had the baby and left without saying anything, but left the baby with me. My dad only found out after the baby was born, because I couldn't just leave her. He said that he was disappointed in me, but mostly because I didn't tell him. He...he..." Kurt was basically bawling his eyes out at this point and couldn't get the words out of his mouth, but Blaine knew what he was trying to say.

Blaine pulled him forward into a hug as the chestnut haired teen sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh," Blaine said soothingly, playing with the hair at the back of Kurt's head, trying to calm his friend down.

"Blaine, I'm scared." Kurt sobbed into his shoulder, clinging onto Blaine like his life depended on it.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that you're gonna realise how much of a screw I am like everybody else in my life and you're gonna leave me too."

"Kurt, you're not a screw up," Blaine said, pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes. "You made one mistake, that doesn't make you a screw up."

"It wasn't a mistake," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I mean, the whole being with a girl and getting her pregnant was, but the result of that wasn't. I love that little girl more than anything."

"I have an idea," Blaine said randomly, and Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. "I still really like you. Nothing that you've said to me has changed that. So, how about we trying being friends for now and see where we go from there?"

"I'd like that, but...I need you to be really sure, Blaine. I need you to be one hundred percent sure that you want to be a part of this because being a part of my life means being a part of hers, and I don't think I could handle you realising that this is all too much for you."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Blaine admitted, eliciting a smile from Kurt as the other teen hugged him again.

"Thank you." Kurt sniffed.

"For what?"

"For being the only person other than my best friend who hasn't judged me for this."


	5. Chapter 5

"So...when do I get to properly meet..." Blaine trailed off, not actually knowing the baby's name.

"Alyson." Kurt supplied.

"When can I properly meet Alyson?" Blaine asked again.

"Whenever she wakes up. She'll probably start crying because I haven't fed her yet."

"How old is she?"

"Five months..." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"I kind of expected her to be older," Blaine shrugged. "Then again, she looked tiny when I saw her earlier."

"She's actually kind of small for her age," Kurt said, about to continue when he heard high pitched sobs coming from one of the rooms. "Told you," He smirked, going into the room and returning with Alyson. He walked into the kitchen without saying anything, but returned a few minutes later, holding a bottle to the baby's mouth. He sat down next to Blaine on the sofa and the curly haired teen was seemingly frozen in place. "It's okay to look at her you know. She doesn't shoot lasers out of her eyes."

Blaine slowly scooted closer on the sofa and reached out a hand, smiling softly when the baby grabbed at it, looking at him with wide eyes.

"She looks like you." Blaine pointed out as Kurt placed the now empty bottle on the floor and sat Alyson up, gently rubbing her back.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Kurt asked.

"Okay," Blaine said nervously, taking the little girl into his arms, cradling her to his chest as she sat on his lap. She sat quietly for a few moments, just staring a Blaine, before starting to cry. "Kurt." Blaine whined worriedly.

"Give me a second," Kurt said, rushing into the other room and returning with a small white bunny. "This is her favourite, she's had it since she was born. Just play with her with it and she should calm down." He said, handing the toy to Blaine.

Blaine didn't know what to do with the teddy at first, until he ended up playing peek-a-boo with it. He held the toy in front of his face, before pulling it down and making an adorable 'boo' noise in a baby voice. Alyson stopped crying immediately, looking at Blaine with an amazed expression until he did it again and she let out a soft giggle.

"Kurt, she's giggling." Blaine said happily, grinning at Kurt before repeating his actions.

"You're adorable." Kurt laughed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking a picture of the two.

Blaine continued playing peek-a-boo with the little girl for a while until she became restless and started kicking her feet around, making grabby hands for the bunny.

"Can you keep her occupied for like one minute?" Kurt asked. "She has a little play mat I can get from her bedroom."

Blaine nodded, handing the little girl the toy and bouncing her on his knee until Kurt returned and set the mat up on the floor. Kurt took Alyson from Blaine and carefully laid her on the mat, shaking the mobile that was dangling over it and making little 'what's that?' noises until she grabbed the plastic pieces hanging from the mobile and began to play with it. Kurt joined Blaine back on the sofa and sat awkwardly, watching the baby play with her toy.

"I can tell you're itching to play with her." Blaine smiled.

"I feel rude just letting you sit her while I play with her." Kurt admitted.

"Who said I would just be sitting here? I wanna play too." Blaine pouted teasingly.

"You're a dork," Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him off the sofa. "Come on."

They both sat on opposite sides of the baby, taking turns shaking the mobile as Alyson tried to catch all of the plastic shapes in her tiny hands at the same time but failed as they were too big. Blaine smiled at the adorable little gurgling noises she was making and the baby words she was babbling.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kurt asked Blaine after a while. "I've already eaten but you came here quite early and I didn't know if you'd had anything."

"Sure." Blaine said, laughing slightly at Kurt's rambling.

Kurt made Blaine a sandwich and picked the baby up from the floor while Blaine sat on the sofa and ate.

"Let's get you changed into your pyjamas, Munchkin." Kurt said, lifting Alyson in the air, kissing her nose as she came back down and eliciting a giggle from the five month old. He pulled a pair of pyjamas out of a changing bag and laid the baby on a changing mat before beginning to put her into her pyjamas. Once she was changed, Kurt grabbed her tiny feet and made 'om nom nom' noises while he pretended to eat them, causing Alyson to squirm around with laughter.

Kurt picked the baby up again and sat next to Blaine on the sofa, plopping her down on his lap and wrapping his arms around her tiny body as she chewed on the ear of her bunny.

"Can I be honest about something?" Blaine asked, putting his plate on the table next to the sofa.

"Mhm." Kurt hummed, giving Blaine his full attention even though Alyson was trying to pull his finger off of his hand.

"When you first told me you had a baby I thought it was kind of weird and didn't know how to react, but now that I've seen you with her it seems like the most natural thing in the world."

"Would you believe me if I told you I'd had no experience with babies before Alyson?"

"Not one bit." Blaine said, eliciting a laugh from Kurt.

"Well it's true. I freaked out like crazy when she was born."

"But you're so good with her!" Blaine said incredulously.

"It kind of just came naturally...well, after the first week. I'd only just moved here, I was sleep deprived and had absolutely no idea what I was doing."

"You know you're kind of amazing, right?" Blaine said truthfully. Kurt just stared at him for a few moments, smiling softly, until Alyson let out a happy squeal and pulled their attention to her.

"Okay," Kurt said after taking a deep breath. "I was gonna watch The Little Mermaid with this little one...wanna join?"

"Hell yeah," Blaine laughed. "I love that movie."

"Okay...I'm gonna go get changed, um...do you wanna stay? It's just you've already missed your curfew and I don't wanna get you into trouble."

"You're adorable when you ramble," Blaine said accidentally, causing himself and Kurt to blush. "Uh...yeah, I'll stay if it's okay with you."

"I'll bring you something to change into when I'm done," Kurt said, sitting Alyson on the sofa and disappearing into his bedroom before returning with a spare pair of clothes for Blaine to wear. "The bathroom is that door there," He said, pointing to one of the rooms. "There are towels in there if you need them I'm assuming you wash that gel out of your hair before you sleep."

"You assumed right," Blaine laughed. "Thank you."

And that's how Blaine found himself snuggled under a blanket with the boy he had a huge crush on with the cutest baby ever squished in between them, watching The Little Mermaid.


	6. Chapter 6

"I see you two kissed and made up." Wes smirked as Kurt and Blaine entered school the next morning.

"What?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Blaine, you spent the whole night at his house, don't pretend like I don't know what happened."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly. "No, oh my god. Nothing happened."

"I believe you." Wes lied.

"He's actually telling the truth," Blaine added. "Literally all we did was watch a movie."

"Wait, really? You didn't even kiss?"

"No, we didn't do anything."

"_Why_?" Wes groaned. "You two clearly like each other."

"It's complicated," Blaine said, starting to drag Kurt away. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

Blaine led Kurt to his dorm room so that he could change, considering he didn't have his uniform with him at Kurt's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked when Blaine disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine called out.

"You just seemed kind of...weird with Wes."

"I just hate lying to him," Blaine sighed. "He's my best friend."

"You can tell him if you want."

"I feel like that isn't fair to you." Blaine replied, emerging from the bathroom tying his tie.

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"And I trust you. So as long as you think he won't tell anyone, I don't mind you telling him."

"I don't wanna tell him," Blaine pouted. "Can't you?"

"No, no way. I am not going down that road again."

"But it's your baby!"

"He's your best friend!" Kurt countered.

"But I-"

"No. Blaine, do you have any idea how scary it is to tell someone you have a baby at seventeen?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"It's okay."

"I'll talk to him later. Can you at least be there with me?"

"Blaine..."

"Please? I know it's hard for you but I really don't want to be by myself and you're the only person I have."

"Okay, fine. I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"You're such a pain," Kurt laughed. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

After school, Blaine asked Wes to come back to his dorm with him. He was kind of freaking out at the fact that he was about to tell his best friend that the guy he had a mad crush on had a baby, but having Kurt there with him made it surprisingly easier.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Wes prompted as Kurt sat as far away from the pair as possible, nervously biting his lip.

"Yeah, um..." Blaine breathed awkwardly. "So...we were kind of lying earlier about only watching a movie."

"I knew it!" Wes exclaimed.

"No, not that," Blaine laughed. "I...we...Kurt has a baby."

Wes started laughing, until he saw the looks on both Kurt's and Blaine's faces.

"Wait...you're serious?" Wes asked and Blaine nodded in response. "Oh."

"There's a lot to the story but we can explain anything you want to know." Blaine said, looking back at Kurt who kind of looked like he was going to throw up.

"You know I'm not judging you, right?" Wes said to Kurt, who just gave him a small smile in response.

"I actually need to go." Kurt said, standing up and crossing the room to where the two friends were.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Because, like you just said, I have a baby. And that baby is going to become restless if I don't go and pick her up, which I really don't want to happen considering my best friends dads' look after her for me everyday."

"Can I come with you?" Wes asked, causing both Blaine and Kurt to give him strange looks. "What? I wanna meet her. This loser can come too if it makes you feel better."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, you can both come, but we need to go."

A while later, Kurt was pulling up in front of Rachel Berry's house.

"You guys should probably come in," Kurt explained. "It kind of takes a while sometimes."

So Wes and Blaine followed Kurt inside.

"KURT!" A brunette girl screamed, pouncing on Kurt once the door was open enough.

"Rachel, get off me," Kurt laughed. "Where's Ally?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Always choosing the baby over me." Rachel said dramatically.

"Shut up," Kurt replied. "Oh yeah...um, this is Wes." Kurt said, gesturing to Wes as Rachel had met Blaine in the morning when they dropped Alyson off at her house.

"Wait...you told _another_ person?!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, technically Blaine told me, but yeah..."

"Mhm, we can discuss this later. Where's my bubba?"

"In the living room." Rachel said, leading the three friends into the living room where they found a small baby sitting in the middle of the room playing with blocks. Alyson's face immediately lit up when she saw Kurt in the doorway and she began to gurgle and hit her blocks happily.

"Hey Munchkin," Kurt said in his signature baby voice, kneeling on the floor and crawling over to the little girl before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her chubby little cheek.

"Abababab!" Alyson babbled cutely, waving the block that was in her hand in the air.

Kurt continued playing with the small child for a while as his three friends looked on adoringly, whispering their conversation between them.

"He's really good with her." Wes pointed out as he watched Kurt building block towers with the little girl still seated on his lap.

"You should have seen him yesterday. I swear he's a better dad than my dad is at more than double his age." Blaine added.

"He loves her," Rachel said. "If you asked him if he regretted what he did or if he could go back and change things, he'd probably say no. She means more to him than anything."

"Yeah...he told me yesterday that he didn't think of what he did was a mistake because she was the product of it."

"I can see why you like him so much." Wes admitted.

Kurt picked his little girl up and kissed her on the cheek again as she snuggled into his shoulder, and carried her back over to his friends.

"We should probably go," Kurt whispered as the baby in his arms was falling asleep. "Tell your dads thank you again."

"You know they don't mind, Kurt. They love you and Alyson."

"Yeah, well if it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't even be able to go to school so it means more than you know."

"Okay, I get it," Rachel laughed. "Now go home before you wake that little cutie up."

"Bye Rachel." Kurt said, leaving the Berry household, Wes and Blaine following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt carried his sleeping little girl to the car, opening the back door and gently putting her into her car seat. The five month old whimpered softly in her sleep as Kurt settled her into her seat, fisting his jumper with her little hand.

"Shh," Kurt said softly, strapping her into the seat and kissing her gently on her forehead before closing the door and getting into the front seat. Blaine and Wes were already in the car; Blaine in the passenger seat and Wes in the back next to the baby. "She's probably gonna be asleep for most of the night, except when I feed her, so do you guys wanna come back and watch a movie or something?" He asked his friends who looked at each other before nodding.

Just as Kurt was pulling up outside his apartment, Alyson woke up and started to cry.

"I'm coming baby," Kurt said to Alyson before getting out of the car and opening the back door, gently taking the baby out of her car seat. "Shh," He said, rubbing her back as Blaine and Wes also got out of the car. "Blaine, can you-" Kurt began, fumbling with his keys while he tried to calm the baby down.

"Got it," Blaine said, taking Kurt's keys and locking the car before walking up to Kurt's apartment and unlocking the door.

"Shh, Ally," Kurt whispered, cradling the crying baby to his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, closing the door once everyone was inside.

"She's never like this...I think she's tired." Kurt replied, still rubbing calming circles over Alyson's back.

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"Um..."

"Oh god," Wes groaned. "You're one of those obnoxious independent people who don't say yes to help easily, aren't you?"

"I am not obnoxious," Kurt pouted, just as Ally let out a huge wail. "Yes, okay, I need help. Blaine, do you mind warming her milk up for me please?"

"Sure...um, where's..."

"In the cupboard in the kitchen on the left, the milks in the fridge, just put it in the microwave for a minute." Kurt explained.

"Okay." Blaine said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed, burying his face in his baby's head.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Wes offered.

"Um...if you go into that room," Kurt began, pointing to one of the doors in his apartment. "There should be a white bunny in there somewhere, could you get that for me while I try and change her into her pyjamas please?"

"Yup," Wes agreed, wandering into the room that Kurt pointed out. When Wes entered the room, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. The walls were painted yellow with a purple stripe going all the way around the room. There were little white stars painted on the yellow above the purple stripe, and a crescent moon on the wall next to a little baby's crib. There was a small, what looked to be handmade, mobile dangling over the baby's bed with little bunnies hanging down. The room had a light pink carpet covering the floor and there were several different toys in the corner next to a small-ish, but still quite big for a baby, wardrobe. Wes instantly spotted the white bunny resting in the crib, and took it out before leaving the room. "This the one?" Wes confirmed as he left the room, holding the bunny up for Kurt to see.

"Yes, thank you," Kurt sighed, taking the bunny and giving it to the still crying baby who was now lying on a changing mat. "What's that, Bubba?" Kurt said cutely as the five month told took the toy, but continued crying. "Seriously, what is up with you today?" Kurt asked rhetorically, continuing the challenge of changing his baby while she was thrashing around crying.

"Did you decorate that room by yourself?" Wes asked randomly, kneeling on the floor next to Kurt and the baby.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I did it in the summer. She slept a lot when she was younger so I didn't really have much to do."

"It looks amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled as Blaine re-entered the living room and handed him the bottle full of warm milk. "Okay, you know what? I'll try changing you after you've eaten." Kurt said, lifting the baby up even though she was only dressed in her onesie. He balanced the clearly distraught baby on his hip as she hugged her bunny and started feeding her. Alyson screwed her face up as Kurt fed her, but continued drinking the milk nonetheless.

After a few moments, Alyson turned her head away from the bottle and began crying again.

"Ally," Kurt whined restlessly. Just when Kurt was going to try and feed her again, Alyson reintroduced everyone to her food down the front of her onesie and continued crying painfully.

"Ew." Wes grimaced, causing Blaine to slap him on the arm.

"Shh," Kurt said to the little girl, placing the bottle on the table near the sofa and kissing the top of her head. He sat down on the sofa, pulling a bag of baby wipes out of Alyson's changing bag and gently cleaning her face.

Blaine and Wes both noticed tears welling up in Kurt's eyes as he wiped Alyson's chin and tried to calm down the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder and rubbing gently. Kurt shook his head in reply.

"She's never been ill before. I mean she's had runny noses and stuff but she's never actually been sick before and she won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Kurt said, breaking into tears as he became increasingly worried.

"Hey, hey, shh..." Blaine said, scooting closer and rubbing Kurt's back comfortingly. "Do you want us to do anything?"

"Can...can one of you use my phone and call Rachel please? Her dads should know what to do."

"I'll do it," Wes said, grabbing Kurt's phone from the table. "You stay with him." He said to Blaine before walking into the kitchen and scrolling through Kurt's contacts.

"_Kurt!_" Rachel exclaimed when she picked up the phone.

"Hey, um, it's Wes actually..." Wes said awkwardly.

"_Oh, hey...wait, I'm confused._"

"Yeah, um. Here's the thing...Alyson hasn't stopped crying since we got back to Kurt's and when he fed her she just threw it back up. He's freaking out and crying because he doesn't know what to do and he said your dads will probably know?"

"_I'll go talk to them, hold on...they said just get Kurt to take her to the doctors, they'll be able to tell if she's actually sick or if she just has an upset stomach, but she's probably sick if she won't stop crying. Oh yeah, they also said try and calm Kurt down because she reflects his emotions and it won't help if he's freaking out and crying_."

"Thank you," Wes sighed. "You're a life saver."

"_No problem. Tell Kurt I hope she gets better_."

"I will...bye."

"_Bye_." Rachel replied, hanging up the phone.

Wes re-entered the living room to find that Kurt had mostly calmed down, but Blaine still looked worried as hell about him and Alyson was clinging onto Kurt crying her eyes out.

"What did she say?" Blaine asked as Wes sat down on the sofa.

"She said to take her to the doctors because they'll know what's wrong with her. She's probably sick because she keeps crying though. Oh, and Kurt, she said try and stay calm because Alyson will reflect your emotions and if you're freaking out then she'll freak out." Wes explained.

"Okay, I'm gonna change her and then get changed myself because she's gotten sick down my jumper," Kurt said shakily, getting up and going back over to the changing mat for a second attempt at putting her into her pyjamas. This time it was much easier as she had tired herself out with all of the crying, but it was still a struggle. "Can you look after her while I get changed please?" Kurt asked Blaine tiredly. "Her bunny is there and she has her dummy in the changing bag but I'm not sure that will really help at this point."

"Yeah," Blaine said, taking the baby into his arms and giving her the toy bunny. She started crying harder at being taken away from her daddy, but calmed a little once she wore herself out again.

Kurt returned a few minutes later in clean clothes and took Alyson back, the five month old immediately snuggling up to him. She had mostly stopped crying, and had resulted to just whimpering every time Kurt moved.

"I know baby," Kurt whispered into the top of her head as he grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Do you want us to stay here or...?" Wes asked awkwardly.

"Blaine, can you come with me?" Kurt asked. "I kind of just don't want to be by myself right now."

"Yes, but I'm driving. You're a mess and I'd prefer it if we made it there in one piece."

"Thank you," Kurt said to him, getting ready to leave. "If you want anything to eat or drink or whatever just help yourself, I really don't care."

"Okay," Wes replied, ushering Kurt and Blaine to the door. "Bye." He waved as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

After visiting the doctor, Kurt relaxed significantly. It turned out that Alyson just had a stomach bug that would clear up in a few days. She also had some medicine to help make her feel better as she wouldn't stop crying.

They were on their way back to Kurt's apartment; Blaine driving with Kurt in the passenger seat, Alyson curled up, clutching her bunny to her chest, on his lap asleep.

"Thank you for today," Kurt said to Blaine. "I don't think I could've gotten through it without you. And Wes."

"You're welcome," Blaine said, smiling softly at Kurt before parking the car outside Kurt's apartment. They both got out of the car, Alyson whimpering softly at being moved.

They both entered the apartment silently, shushing Wes when he went to speak. Kurt took Ally into her bedroom and gently put her in her crib, smiling softly when she immediately snuggled under the blankets and rested her little head on the teddy she'd been clutching all night. He ducked down slightly and placed a feather light kiss on her warm forehead.

Kurt emerged from the bedroom a while later, looking more exhausted than Blaine had ever seen him. He tiredly walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked concernedly. Kurt shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, suddenly looking as if he was going to cry. Blaine pulled his friend into a hug, feeling Kurt's tears seep through his shirt even though he wasn't making any noise. "Shh, she's okay."

"I felt so helpless," Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"I know, but she's okay now." Blaine assured him.

"I just feel like if something else happens, I'm not gonna know what to do and then-"

"Stop," Blaine said suddenly, pulling back to look at Kurt. "Kurt, you're an amazing Dad to that little girl. If I was in your position I would probably freak out every time I looked at her. I know that what happened today was scary but you're doing the best you can. You honestly don't give yourself enough credit. Remember that you're only seventeen, you're still new to all this."

"He's right," Wes added. "I may have only seen you today when you were kind of freaking out but you were still really good with her. And that bedroom...Kurt, that is like every little girls dream room and _you _designed it."

"I'm just so scared I'm gonna do something wrong. I don't feel like I'm enough for her." Kurt admitted.

"You're more than enough for her, Kurt," Blaine replied softly. "When we were picking her up earlier, her face lit up the second she saw you. She adores you, even if you can't see it."

"You guys are the best." Kurt laughed through his tears, eliciting both Blaine and Wes to laugh slightly.

"I know," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug again and kissing the top of his head as he rubbed comforting circles over his back. "Feel better yet?"

Kurt nodded from where his face was smooshed against Blaine's chest.

"You guys should probably get going," Kurt sniffed, pulling back and wiping his eyes. "You'll end up missing your curfew again."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I can get back by myself if you want him to?" Wes added.

"Can you get back to school in the morning?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Because I really don't wanna leave her while she's sick."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna leave you right now." Blaine said truthfully.

"Okay..." Kurt agreed finally.

Wes left shortly after that, leaving Blaine and Kurt sitting in a peaceful silence, except for the quiet noise of the TV.

"I'm starving." Kurt said, standing up only to be pushed back down by Blaine.

"Nuh-uh, stay," Blaine said as if he was training a dog. "You're exhausted, I'll make you something."

"But-"

"But nothing." Blaine said, walking into the kitchen without another word.

When Blaine returned to the living room, Kurt was curled up under a blanket, seemingly asleep. He walked over to the sofa and put Kurt's food on the table before kneeling down in front of him and gently running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt stirred in his sleep, slowly blinking his eyes open.

"Hey," Blaine smiled. "I made you something to eat."

"Thank you," Kurt croaked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I guess you were right about me being exhausted." He laughed, taking the plate from the table and beginning to eat.

"Considering I haven't actually known you that long, I've seen you tired enough to know what it looks like."

"Thank you for staying, by the way. I'd probably be going crazy right now if it weren't for you." Kurt said when he was finished eating.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied as they heard Alyson crying from her bedroom. Kurt's smile instantly dropped as he got up and went to get the baby. He returned a few moments later holding a tearful Ally.

"You're gonna hate this," Kurt said sadly as he took Alyson into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of milk. He sat down next to Blaine on the sofa, Alyson balanced on his knee as he tried to get the five month old to stop chewing her rabbit so that he could feed her. Alyson began crying even harder as Kurt took her toy away. "I know baby, I'm sorry," Kurt said to the little girl as he rubbed her back and began to feed her.

Most of the milk ended up down Alyson's chin and pyjamas as she was crying so much but Kurt finally fed the little girl.

"I know it's horrible Bubba," Kurt said as he placed the empty bottle on the table and began cleaning Ally's face. "But you need to eat." He said next in a cute baby voice as he kissed her tiny nose.

After giving Alyson her medicine, the five month old began to gurgle happily at getting her bunny back and chewed the ear contentedly as Kurt bounced her gently on his knee.

"She chews that a lot..." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, I think she's started teething but she hasn't had any real pain with it yet."

"Kurt..."

"What?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"She's spent almost all night crying except from now and when she was asleep, do you think it could have something to do with that? I know she's sick too but I don't think that would make her cry that much...Plus she practically threw a fit when you took the rabbit away to feed her."

"That actually makes sense..." Kurt wondered aloud as Alyson started babbling around the bunny ear she was chewing, almost as if she was trying to prove a point. "Does your mouth hurt, Bubba?" Kurt asked the small baby sitting on his lap. Alyson did nothing but curl into Kurt's side more as she continued mauling the teddy. "What time is it?"

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket at glanced at the screen quickly before replying.

"Almost seven, why?"

"I wanna get some stuff for her," Kurt explained. "There's teething gel and teething rings and stuff that should help her if it hurts. Plus I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy for her to chew on her teddy all the time."

"Let's go then." Blaine said, getting off the sofa.

"You agree to stuff so easily," Kurt laughed. "Let me just change her top, she has milk down it."


	9. Chapter 9

They went back to Kurt's apartment later that evening with several different teething toys and way too many tubes of teething gel.

"I don't understand how she's supposed to know that she can bite these..." Kurt said as he sat on the sofa surrounded by the different things that they had bought.

"Well take the bunny away for starters," Blaine laughed, looking at the little girl who was seated on the floor, still chewing her toy, as she watched cartoons on the TV. "Then just give her one of these and see if she picks up on it?"

"I guess..." Kurt wondered. He picked up a white rattle that had a sheep at the bottom of it and crawled across the floor. Kurt gently pried the bunny away from Alyson who had began whining and making grabby hands for the toy. "What's this Bubba?" Kurt said, shaking the rattle as he put the bunny out of reach. Alyson stopped whimpering and looked at Kurt with wide eyes, trying to figure out what the white ring was. "What's that?" He said cutely, bringing the toy closer to Alyson who eyed it warily before giggling at the noise and taking it into her own hands.

Blaine watched on adoringly, taking photos of the two with his phone.

"Are you taking pictures?" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe..." Blaine said guiltily.

"I'm trying to get my baby to teethe and you're taking pictures of me?" Kurt said, causing Blaine to stare at the floor. "I'm kidding, Blaine," Kurt laughed again. "You're too easy."

"You're awful." Blaine pouted.

"Dafabafa!" Alyson gurgled happily, shaking the rattle roughly with her tiny hands.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure you have the cutest baby ever." Blaine said, causing Kurt to grin at him before he turned his attention back to his little girl.

"Blaine, she won't chew it." Kurt said after a few minutes of watching Alyson play with the toy.

"Maybe her mouth isn't hurting right now?" Blaine suggested just as Ally put the toy in her mouth and began biting it.

"Yay!" Kurt said happily as the five month old continued to bite the teething ring. Alyson looked at him, his sudden outburst confusing her, until she pulled the toy out of her mouth and attempted to crawl onto Kurt's lap. Kurt lifted her into the air and plopped her onto his lap as Ally began chewing on her teething ring again. "Does that feel better, baby?" Kurt asked the little girl as she snuggled up to him. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed, kissing Alyson's warm cheek and making a 'mwah' sound.

Kurt took Alyson to bed a little while later as she became restless, but Ally began clinging onto him and whining.

"What's wrong, Bubba?" Kurt asked as he finally got her to lay down, but she didn't stop whimpering.

"Dada..." Alyson whined tiredly, clinging onto Kurt's hand. Kurt was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat, or fifty, in that moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed, causing Blaine to all but sprint into the baby's bedroom.

When he got there he found Kurt smiling at the baby, crying and holding her hand all at the same time.

"Wha...what happened?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"She said Dada." Kurt said happily, looking up at Blaine as happy tears spilled out of his eyes. Blaine smiled at him, crossing the room and looking at the little girl.

"Dada..." Alyson cried again, pulling on Kurt's hand until he lifted her out of the crib.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, wiping his face free of tears as he held the unsettled baby close to him. Alyson whimpered and buried her face in Kurt's neck.

Sighing, Kurt carried the little girl back into the living room, sitting on the sofa, pulling her dummy out of her changing back and popping it in Alyson's mouth. Alyson began chewing on the dummy as she closed her eyes and cuddled up to Kurt.

"Her face is really warm," Kurt said to Blaine sadly. "I don't like seeing her sick...I feel bad because I can't make her feel better."

"I think that just being with you makes her feel better...look." Blaine said, nodding towards the five month old in Kurt's lap. She had her eyes closed as she squished her face against Kurt's stomach. She had both of her tiny hands fisted into Kurt's T-Shirt and she was chewing on her dummy, looking more content than she had all night. Kurt gently leant against the back of the sofa, making sure he didn't move Alyson too much as he would wake her up, and closed his eyes.

It wasn't until he felt Blaine shaking him a few minutes later that Kurt realised he was falling asleep. He groaned slightly, fluttering his eyes open and looking at Blaine sleepily.

"Go to bed," Blaine whispered, and wow...his face was _really _close, Kurt could just ki- "I'll take her into her room."

"M'kay." Kurt mumbled, his eyes drifting shut again as he let Blaine gently take Alyson out of his arms.

By the time Blaine returned from Ally's room, Kurt was asleep again. He had his face pressed into the top of the sofa as he clung to the edge, probably to stop himself from toppling over, tightly with his hand. Blaine whimpered slightly, wanting nothing more than to just wrap Kurt in his arms and hug him forever. But he couldn't. Especially as he was the one who suggested that they stay friends for the time being. Blaine carefully manoeuvred Kurt into a lying position and covered him with a blanket, gently kissing the top of his head before leaving the room.

Kurt awoke the next morning to the sound of Alyson wailing in her bedroom. He got off the sofa and dragged himself into the other room to find Blaine standing there trying to calm the baby down with sick down his front.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt said, crossing the room and taking Ally from Blaine. "Thank god you didn't get dressed for school yet. Go take a shower, I'll make you something to eat once I've sorted her out."

"Thank you." Blaine said, wincing at the sight of sick down his shirt and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine left for school later that morning, leaving Kurt and Alyson to themselves for the day.

"What do you wanna do Bubba?" Kurt asked the little girl, kneeling in front of her where she was sat on the floor watching TV. Alyson looked up at him through her eyelashes as she continued sucking on her dummy, not having the faintest idea what Kurt was asking her.

Alyson attempted to crawl towards Kurt. She put her hands on the floor in front of her but only succeeded in pulling herself a few centimetres forward. Ally whined around the dummy that was in her mouth and Kurt laughed softly before lifting her up and sitting her on his lip.

"I think crawling is a bit too much for you yet, superman." Kurt said lovingly, hugging the little girl that was seated on his lap.

When Blaine arrived at Dalton that morning, he was greeted by Wes asking a whole bunch of questions at the same time.

"Oh my god, Wes! Slow down, please." Blaine said to his best friend.

"Is Kurt okay?" Wes asked.

"Yes."

"And the baby?"

"Is also fine...well she's sick and also teething but fine other than that."

"Teething?"

"Yeah. I picked up on her compulsively chewing her bunny and we figured out she was teething so we went out and bought a whole bunch of different teething toys and gels. She also said Dada last night."

"Aww." Wes cooed.

"Kurt practically screamed my name when she said it, you'd have thought someone died."

"Has she gotten any better than she was before I went?"

"She was okay last night but she threw up on me this morning so I don't think so..." Blaine said, remembering the event too clearly for his liking.

"Oh my god," Wes laughed. "I so wish I was there. Anyway, you have some explaining to do Mister."

"I do?" Blaine asked, intrigued.

"Why aren't you and Kurt together? You're both crazy about each other and you basically act like a couple anyway."

Blaine sighed, deciding how he should word his answer before replying.

"Kurt was worried that I was gonna realise that it's all too much for me, so I suggested that we try being 'just friends' for now."

"Do _you_ think you're going to realise it's too much for you?"

"No," Blaine said without even thinking about it. "That's the weird thing though. If you asked me if I'd be happy dating someone with a baby at seventeen, I'd probably laugh at you. But with Kurt I just...I just wanna make him happy, I guess."

"Because you're falling in love with him." Wes pointed out.

"I am," Blaine sighed. "And being 'just friends' is really hard."

"So tell him that. Tell him what you just told me."

"But I feel like a jerk if I do that," Blaine groaned. "Only two days ago I suggested we stay friends and to just say I don't wanna do that any more makes me feel horrible."

"I'm pretty sure he wants to be more than friends with you, Blainers."

"Okay this discussion is officially over," Blaine said, eliciting a pout from Wes. "We're gonna be late for class."

Back at Kurt's apartment, Ally and Kurt were snuggled on the sofa watching cartoons. Kurt was sitting in the corner of the sofa with Alyson cuddled up on his lap. She was sat diagonally while she leant against Kurt's chest and hugged her bunny, chewing on her dummy as Kurt took her rabbit away every time she tried to bite it.

Kurt was drifting to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He shifted on the sofa so that he could pull it out of his pocket, causing Ally to whine and bury her face in his chest.

"Sorry Bubba." Kurt said cutely, kissing Alyson's cheek softly. Alyson moved her head and glued her eyes back to the TV instantly, seemingly satisfied with Kurt's apology. Kurt smiled instantly, seeing that the text he received was from Blaine, before he unlocked his phone and fully read the message.

**Blaine: Is it okay if I come over after school? **

_Kurt: Anyone would think you've moved in with me. Of course it's okay, dummy._

**Blaine: I like spending time with you...besides, all of our teachers are asking me to bring you the homework because Wes so helpfully pointed out that '**_**we're close'**_**.**

_Kurt: He never stops, does he?_

**Blaine: Not really, no...How's Ally anyway?**

_Kurt: I'll let you know when she manages to tear her eyes away from the TV for more than five seconds._

**Blaine: Aw. Okay, I'm getting weird looks from the teacher...I'll see you later :)**

_Kurt: Bye :)_

Kurt smiled to himself, putting his phone on the table before scooping Ally up into a standing position, supporting her weight with his arms. Ally giggled a little as her feet left Kurt's lap and she was left kicking the air.

"You're insane," Kurt laughed, lowering Alyson a little so that she was standing on his lap.

Kurt heard a knock on his apartment door a while later. He picked Alyson up, the five month old instantly snuggling her head against his shoulder, and went to open the door.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked when he opened the door to reveal the brunette girl.

"I wanted to come and visit my best friend, is that a problem?" Rachel asked teasingly as Kurt let her into the apartment.

"No, but shouldn't you be in school?"

"Lunch break, dummy." Rachel replied, pointing to the clock in Kurt's apartment.

"Oh."

"How is she?" Rachel asked, referring to the little girl that had her eyes closed while she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"She's better...she's just unsettled, and she threw up on Blaine this morning..Let me see if she'll go to you," Kurt said before nudging the little girl gently. "Bubba, Rachel's here," Kurt said to the five month old who lifted her head and looked around confusedly. He gently lifted her up and passed her to Rachel.

Ally stayed still in Rachel's arms for a few moments before registering that she'd been taken away from Kurt and immediately started crying.

"Hey, I'm right here Bubba," Kurt said to Alyson, who just continued crying even as she latched onto Kurt's hand. "No? Okay, I'm sorry baby," Kurt cooed, taking the little girl back into his arms and bouncing her softly in an attempt to calm her down. "Shh."

"I see what you mean about her being unsettled."

"I'm really glad I stayed home with her." Kurt said, relieved that Ally had stop crying in favour of going back to sleep on Kurt's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel went home later that afternoon. She ended up missing one period of school but she didn't actually care.

Kurt was left with nothing to do while he waited for Blaine to arrive. Alyson had fallen asleep, meaning Kurt couldn't even play with her to pass the time.

Luckily, the time actually went quite fast and Blaine was there what seemed to be shortly later.

"Hey." Kurt greeted as he opened the door for Blaine.

"Hey...this is for you, sorry." Blaine said, handing Kurt his homework.

"Yay," Kurt said, way too enthusiastically, eliciting a strange look from Blaine. "What? Do you have any idea how bored I've been for the past three hours? I mean, I'm relieved that she's actually sleeping but I've had no one to play with all day."

"You know, strangely," Blaine began. "I think you being a Dad has made you immature when it probably should have done the opposite."

"Are you crazy? Being a Dad is all about being immature, well sometimes at least." Kurt argued, eliciting a small laugh from Blaine.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know, especially as my own Dad is such a failure."

"What do you-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of Alyson crying, much to Blaine's relief...he really didn't want to have that conversation.

Kurt went into the five month old's bedroom and returned holding Ally, along with her bunny. He tried feeding her but she wouldn't let him, so instead he decided that he would give Alyson a bath.

Kurt took the baby into the bathroom and ran a shallow amount of water into the bathtub. The chestnut haired boy then proceeded to undress Ally and place her in the water.

Just as Kurt was about to wash Alyson's hair, he heard his phone ringing from the living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come and watch Alyson for like a second? I need to answer my phone."

"But she has girl parts!" Blaine exclaimed in disgust.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Blaine replied, running into the bathroom, Kurt quickly leaving once he was there. "Wait, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just make sure she doesn't drown!" Kurt shouted from the living room before answering his phone.

Blaine knelt down on the floor, watching Alyson as she went to rub her face, getting bubbles smeared all over her cheeks. She screwed her face up in confusion as she got a huge blob of bubbles stuck on her nose. Blaine made an 'aww' noise, smiling as he pulled his phone out and took a photo of Alyson's face. Alyson whimpered, expecting the bubbles to magically disappear from her face. Blaine laughed slightly, gently wiping the bubbles from her face with his thumb.

Kurt returned to the bathroom a few moments later to find Blaine still wiping bubbles from the baby's face.

"Um..."

"She rubbed her face," Blaine explained. "But her hands were covered in bubbles and she got her face covered in them. She looked confused, it was really cute actually."

"Okay..." Kurt said, pulling the plug out of the bath and waiting for all over the water to go down the drain before wrapping Ally in a fluffy towel and lifting her out of the bath.

Kurt then proceeded to take Alyson into the living room, Blaine following behind, and sit her on his lap while he dried and changed her. Blaine and Kurt both continued playing with the five month old for a while, before they went into the kitchen to eat. Ally was sat on Kurt's lap while she drank her bottle and Blaine and Kurt ate their dinner at the table.

Alyson began to whimper after she'd drank about half of her bottle, clearly still feeling sick.

"Do you mind holding her for like a minute?" Kurt asked Blaine once they'd eaten their dinner. Blaine nodded and took the little girl into his arms while Kurt cleaned the table and washed their plates.

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine talking in a baby voice to Alyson. Ally was also giggling quite a bit, which was strange considering she barely left Kurt for a few seconds without screaming for him. When Kurt turned back around, he saw Alyson with her head snuggled into the space between Blaine's shoulder and neck.

"Aww," Kurt cooed. "I think she likes you."

Blaine just smiled in response, happily handing the baby back to Kurt when she reached her arms out towards him and made an adorable 'daa' noise. She hadn't said Dada since the night before, but she seemed to gurgle a lot more whenever she didn't have her dummy in.

Alyson whined and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder, grabbing onto his T-Shirt with her tiny hand.

"What's wrong Bubba?" Kurt asked, taking her back into the living room and sitting next to Blaine on the sofa. He grabbed the while teething ring and started shaking it. Alyson immediately reached out for the ring and began biting it.

The five month old became restless after a while, and Kurt stood up, announcing that he was taking her to bed.

"Can I take her?" Blaine asked, way too quickly. "I...um..."

Kurt looked at Blaine with an amused expression.

"You can if you want, but she usually starts crying whenever I try and put her down so you'll probably have to deal with that..."

"I just wanna try. I'll come and get you if I need you, I promise."

"Okay..." Kurt said, biting his lip as he handed Ally back over to Blaine.

Kurt watched Blaine take Alyson into her bedroom, and a few moments later, as expected, he heard his daughters high pitched sobs coming from the room. He sat down on the sofa and gripped the edge, trying desperately not to go into the bedroom as Blaine had promised he'd get him if he really needed too.

After a while, Kurt could hear Ally's sobs subsiding slightly, but he hated just sitting there. Kurt got up and walked into the five month old's bedroom and he felt as if his heart stopped at what he saw.

Blaine was standing by Alyson's cot, bouncing her gently as he sung to her softly. Kurt wasn't sure what he was singing but he could feel his heart thumping frantically against his chest as he watched the other teen send his baby to sleep.

Kurt stood just inside the room as Alyson fell asleep, watching adoringly as Blaine gently laid her in her cot and brushed his thumb gently across her cheek. Blaine turned around, finally noticing Kurt's presence and smiled at the other teen.

He walked the small distance to the door and went to leave the little girl's bedroom, only to be pulled back inside by Kurt who pulled him as close as possible and kissed him hard on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to do that?" Kurt breathed as he pulled back from Blaine.

"Believe me, I do," Blaine laughed. "We should probably leave your daughters room though before we wake her up..."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Kurt said, laughing slightly. The two made their way out of the five month old's bedroom and sat awkwardly next to each other on the sofa. "I've just made everything really uncomfortable and awkward haven't I?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed quickly. "No, I mean...we should probably talk about what that meant though, and where it leaves us because a few days ago we were agreeing to stay just friends and then..."

"I'm sorry, I just saw you singing to her and before I really registered what was happening our lips were connected."

"Don't apologise, believe me...I liked it," Blaine laughed. "I'm kind of surprised that you made the first move though."

"Me too...I was _not _expecting the night to take that turn."

"So, where exactly does this leave us?"

"I don't know," Kurt groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I still feel like this is gonna be too much for you."

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine began, taking Kurt's hands into his own. "I am crazy about you. I mean, I never thought I'd want to date someone who has a child at seventeen but you...I don't care. I really like you, and Alyson for that matter. Why did you think I wanted to take her to bed? I was trying to show you that it isn't too much for me."

"I know you don't think it's too much at the moment but...I just, I'm really scared that if we try dating it _will _become too much. We're not going to be like normal couples at seventeen, Blaine. And I have to put Alyson before everything else, I don't want her to get attached and then never be able to see you again because things became too much for you to handle. Today was the first time she was that comfortable in someone's presence except mine, Rachel's and Rachel's dads' and that means a lot to me."

"I know we're not gonna be like other couples, Kurt. I know that we're not going to be able to go on as many dates, or do the same things as other couples do but _I don't care_," Blaine replied, emphasising his words. "I just want you."

Kurt sighed. "I have one condition."

"I'm listening..."

"We're friends first and foremost. Promise me that if this doesn't work out," Kurt said, gesturing between the two of them. "We'll at least try and get past it and stay friends."

"I promise," Blaine smiled. "So...we're really gonna try this?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed. "We're really gonna try this," He said, and suddenly he had a lap full of happy Blaine, who decided now would be the perfect time to tackle him into a hug. "If you want this relationship to work I would strongly recommend getting off me," Kurt said, sounding as serious as he possibly could. Blaine pulled back and looked at the floor guilty. "Oh my god, I'm kidding!" Kurt laughed, copying Blaine's earlier actions and tackling him backwards into a hug.

"You're evil!" Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt nonetheless.

Kurt just laughed in response, lifting his head up and kissing Blaine again.

"I could get used to that." Blaine said when Kurt pulled back.

"Good, because you're going to be getting a lot more of it." Kurt replied, repeating his actions.

They stayed on the sofa for a long period of time, shifting their position so that Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's chest, and watched a movie together.

Blaine smiled when he looked down and saw that Kurt had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around the boy and kissed the top of his head. He felt happier in that one moment than he had in so long, and one particular chestnut haired boy was the sole reason for that.

He laid there just thinking for a while, until he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Blaine couldn't get his phone out as Kurt was cuddled up to his side where his phone was. Kurt began to stir, blinking his eyes open and looking at Blaine confusedly. Blaine shifted slightly and Kurt apparently understood because he sat up slightly, allowing Blaine to get his phone.

"I'll be back in a minute." Blaine said, combing his fingers through Kurt's hair and placing a kiss on his forehead before answering his phone and going into the bathroom.

"Hello?" Blaine said when he answered the phone, closing the bathroom door and leaning against it.

"_Blainers!"_ Wes exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Wesley," Blaine laughed. "Is there any particular reason you're calling me at half eight at night?"

"_Not really...I was bored._"

"Good, because I have something to tell you..."

"_And that would be?"_

"_..._Kurt and I are together." Blaine said, his eyes clenching shut as he smiled widely, even though Wes couldn't see him.

"_I feel like you're joking right now..._"

"I'm being deadly serious. He kissed me and then we talked and he said he wants to try and then we cuddled on the sofa and he fell asleep with his head on my chest."

"_Blaine!_" Wes all but screamed. "_Oh my god, that's amazing. And it's about time!_"

"I can't believe that _he_ kissed _me_, though!"

"_Well, one of you had to be smart enough to do something so I'm not entirely surprised it was Kurt_."

"Shut up," Blaine said, but his words had no venom as he was still floating on cloud nine. "Okay, I'm gonna go."

"_Yes go! Go be gay with your boyfriend_."

"You're so weird," Blaine laughed. "Bye Wes."

"_Bye Blainers!_"

Blaine hung up and left the bathroom, smiling like an idiot when he saw Kurt throw his head backwards onto the back of the sofa so that he could look at Blaine leaving the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, that was just Wes making sure I was alive."

Kurt made a little hum of acknowledgement as Blaine leant down to give him an upside down kiss before walking around the sofa and sitting next to him.

"I knew it was Wes," Kurt said, trying not to laugh. "I heard you, you were practically screaming in there."

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "That is so embarrassing."

"It was actually really cute," Kurt laughed, prying Blaine's hands away from his face as the other boy blushed profusely. "Besides, I'm probably going to be ten times worse when I explain this to Rachel."

Blaine made a little groan before leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder, Kurt wrapping his arms around the other teen.

They stayed like that for a while, before they got tired and went to bed; Blaine spooning Kurt from behind while they laced their hands together.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt woke up the next morning to the strange, yet not entirely unwelcome, feeling of Blaine's arms encircling him. He smiled, turning himself around to face the curly haired teen. Kurt gently ran his hand through Blaine's gel-free curls and smiled when Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." Kurt said quietly, continuing the movement he was doing with his hand.

"Hi," Blaine smiled. "This is the best way to wake up."

"You have school." Kurt replied.

"Actually...I was thinking about not going in today."

"Blaine..."

"It's Friday, it's the last day of the week anyway and I'm not going to miss anything."

"I don't want you to skip school for me."

"It's one day, Kurt." Blaine countered, pulling puppy eyes and pouting at Kurt.

"Don't do that," Kurt groaned. "You're making me feel bad."

"Pwease?" Blaine said cutely, batting his eyelashes.

"Blaine...I- fine," Kurt gave in. "But when you don't graduate, I'm not responsible."

Blaine just responded with a laugh before kissing Kurt gently.

They stayed like that for a while until Alyson began crying in her room and Kurt reluctantly left the bed. Blaine, naturally, followed him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle from behind as the chestnut haired teen tried to get Ally to stop crying.

"Do you mind warming her milk up while I change her nappy please?" Kurt asked, and Blaine hummed in response, kissing Kurt on the cheek before making his way to the kitchen.

Kurt took Ally into the living room and changed her as Blaine brought in a bottle full of warm milk.

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking the bottle from Blaine and sitting Alyson on his lap. Once Kurt had fed Ally, he placed her on the floor and laughed slightly as she tried to crawl yet again. "Ally." Kurt laughed as the little girl plopped herself into a sitting position and looked at him confusedly.

Kurt crawled onto the floor and sat a short distance away from the five month old before opening his arms out towards her. Alyson started to pull herself forward, not really using her knees to help her move. When she was a few centimetres away from Kurt, he lifted her up and sat her on his lap, kissing her on the cheek.

Kurt noticed Blaine sitting on the sofa watching them and began to make grabby hands towards the other teen.

"Come here," Kurt said, encouraging Blaine to join him on the floor. "She keeps trying to crawl. This little munchkin thinks she's superman, don't you Bubba?" Kurt explained, addressing the last part to Alyson in a baby voice as he pretend to nibble on her cheek, eliciting adorable giggles from the little girl.

"Shouldn't she already be crawling?" Blaine asked curiously, having as much knowledge about babies as squirrels did.

"Most babies start crawling around six months which she almost is, so it's normal for her to be trying to crawl now." Kurt explained.

"Oh..."

"It's kind of weird how she started at the same time as she started teething and said her first word though." Kurt said as Alyson started kicking her feet around and tried to crawl off of Kurt's lap. He placed her on the floor and gave her the white rattle, which she immediately started chewing on, before sitting back on the sofa with Blaine.

Kurt fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before sighing and lying down with his head in Blaine's lap.

"You were itching to do that, weren't you?" Blaine laughed, playing with Kurt's hair.

"Leave me alone." Kurt replied tiredly.

"I'd rather not." Blaine replied, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Please tell me why we haven't been doing this all along." Kurt sighed happily, causing Blaine to laugh slightly.

"I think if you randomly laid your head in my lap while we were just friends things would've become pretty awkward."

"That wasn't what I meant..." Kurt pointed out.

" I know," Blaine laughed. "Kurt..."

"Mhm?" Kurt asked, feeling as if he could fall asleep any second.

"Open your eyes..." Blaine said, and Kurt let out a little groan before opening his eyes. He was glad, however, that he did.

Ally was crawling slightly when Kurt opened his eyes. She didn't get very far without losing her balance, but she was finally crawling properly.

"Ally," Kurt cooed happily, causing the little girl to look up at him from where she was now seated on the floor.

"Dada." Alyson said quietly, trying to crawl towards the sofa.

Kurt sat up and pulled Alyson into his lap before wrapping his arms around her in a hug even though she was sitting with her back towards him.

"I wub you." Kurt said from where his face was smooshed against Ally's back.

Blaine suddenly felt as if he was intruding on something extremely personal, and sat silently on the sofa until Kurt announced that they were going to watch a movie together. Kurt put Alyson in her pram with her bunny and positioned it next to the sofa before reclaiming his previous spot with his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine spent the entirety of the movie combing his fingers through Kurt's soft, chestnut hair while Kurt absent-mindedly traced patterns on Blaine's knee with his fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

After a weekend of park trips and secret make out sessions while Alyson was asleep, Kurt and Blaine both returned to school to an interrogation from Wes.

Somehow the boys managed to avoid most of Wes's questions, and made their way hand in hand to English while ignoring the 'aww' noises Wes was making from behind them.

"Wes," Blaine groaned. "Please shut up."

"But you guys are so cute together!"

"You said that before we were even dating..." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah but...you're even cuter now." Wes said, crossing his arms across his chest while wearing a pout on his lips.

"This is why we wouldn't let you hang out with us on the weekend." Blaine laughed, walking into the English classroom with his hand still intertwined with Kurt's. "We'll see you at lunch, Wesley."

"Fine." Wes said, walking away after sticking his tongue out at his friends.

"He's more childish than Alyson." Kurt laughed, taking his respective seat next to Blaine while they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"I think his biological parents are baboons but I can't be one hundred percent sure." Blaine added just as the teacher entered the classroom and Kurt had to bite down on his fist to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"Is everything okay Mister Hummel?" The teacher asked from the front of the classroom, and Kurt made a little 'mhm' noise before lowering his hand and trying not to glare at the little bubble of laughter he heard leave Blaine's throat.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Wes had calmed down with the questions a little and instead decided to question Kurt about Alyson.

"So she's okay now?"

"Yup," Kurt replied. "She's still a little unsettled because she's teething but other than that she's fine."

"She also won't stop crawling now that she's figured out how to." Blaine helpfully added.

"Oh god...I hope she doesn't break anything at Rachel's house..." Kurt wondered aloud.

"I think they would've noticed that she can crawl and moved anything breakable out of the way." Wes said.

"I guess..." Kurt replied, biting his lip.

"Stop worrying," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently. "She'll be fine."

After school, Kurt almost had to drag Blaine back to his dorm to stop him from going back to his apartment again.

"You've been with me like, everyday for the past week. Go spend some time with Wes, you can always text me if you need to." Kurt said softly, trying to convince Blaine to stay at Dalton.

"I like spending time with you." Blaine defended, and from the way he sighed before speaking, Kurt knew he was getting through to him.

"And I like spending time with you but we need to have _some _time away from each other."

"Fine," Blaine huffed. "I want a hug though."

"Duh," Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck while the shorter teen wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, not even caring that Wes was watching their every move. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered before pulling back and kissing Blaine gently.

"Bye." Blaine said sadly as Kurt pulled away and left.

"You okay?" Wes asked when Kurt left.

"Wes..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

"Well done Sherlock," Wes laughed. "Come on, we're watching a movie so that I don't have to listen to you rambling about Kurt...even though that'll probably happen anyway. Dear god, why did he leave you with me?"

"Shut up," Blaine replied, hitting Wes on the back of his head.

"I knew it wouldn't take much to get you back to normal." Wes laughed, dragging Blaine inside his dorm room.

When Kurt went to pick Ally up, he was still worried that something could've happened to do with her crawling, but he shook himself of that feeling and went up to the Berry house to get his little girl.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Hey," Kurt laughed, hugging his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ally could crawl!?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Uh...surprise?" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Come on." Rachel laughed, leading Kurt into the living room where he saw Ally watching TV.

Kurt knelt down on the floor and opened his arms for Ally who crawled towards him as soon as she laid eyes on him. When she reached Kurt, he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek while making an adorable 'mwah' sound.

"So spill." Rachel said suddenly while she and Kurt were sat on the sofa watching Alyson crawl about on the floor.

"Spill what?"

"You and Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed, hitting Kurt on the arm playfully.

"Were we really _that _obvious?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rachel laughed. "Now spill! Since when are you guys dating?"

"Since like..Thursday night. I walked in on him singing Alyson to sleep and kind of...kissed him and then we decided to try dating and spent the whole weekend together."

"Aww, Kurt!" Rachel gushed. "That's adorable."

"He's amazing," Kurt sighed. "And he's so good with Alyson, even though he seems to know nothing about babies."

"I can't believe he didn't freak out though..."

"He did a little bit when I first told him but then he, apparently, broke into the school records and found out my address then came and spoke to me."

"He's crazy," Rachel laughed. "But that's so sweet!"

"I'm...I'm really happy with him."

"Aw, you're smitten."

"Shut up," Kurt laughed.

"Don't even try to deny it," Rachel said, wagging her finger in front of Kurt's face. "It's written all over your face."

"_Raaach._" Kurt whined.

"I'm just teasing," Rachel said, pulling Kurt into a hug. "I really am happy for you, though."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled into Rachels shoulder.

Kurt took Ally home shortly later, and spent most of his evening texting Blaine...his _boyfriend_.


	15. Chapter 15

"I've stayed at Dalton after school for the past three days now, _please _let me come home with you today." Blaine pleaded that Thursday when Kurt tried to convince him to stay at Dalton, yet again.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "But you're completely ruining my plans."

"What plans...?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I was planning to make you stay here all week and then tomorrow I was going to ask you if you wanted to have a movie night...Rachel said she doesn't mind looking after Alyson."

"We can still do that!" Blaine exclaimed quickly, not wanting Kurt to change his mind. "But I still miss seeing you outside of school, _please_?" He said, batting his eyelashes as he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to resist.

"Okay," Kurt laughed as Blaine acted like an excited dog and practically pounced on Kurt. "You're adorable when you're happy." He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and burying his face into the shorter teens shoulder.

"Well...I call that improvement seeing as Wes said I act like a five year old."

"You do," Kurt laughed, face still pressed against Blaine's blazer. "But it's cute."

"You're lucky I like you." Blaine said decisively, pulling back to look at Kurt.

"Mhm," Kurt hummed sarcastically, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Get a room!" Wes shouted from behind them, causing Kurt to pull away with laughter, burying his face in Blaine's blazer once again to muffle his laughs.

"In case you haven't noticed," Blaine began. "We're in my room."

"Close the door then," Wes laughed. "There are just some things you don't need to show the entire school."

"We're going now anyway...well, if this one stops laughing long enough to successfully leave the room."

"Okay, I'm done," Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine's shoulder and trying not to burst out laughing. "Are you sure you don't wanna change before we go?"

"Actually...yes. Wes, occupy him!" Blaine said loudly, grabbing clothes from his dresser and all but marching into the bathroom.

When Blaine was finished changing, the two boys headed the the Berry's house and collected Alyson before making their way back to Kurt's apartment.

As soon as Kurt set Ally on the floor, she began to crawl away happily.

"It looks different in here..." Blaine observed, trying to figure out what was different.

"I moved a lot of stuff in case she bumped into it or broke something." Kurt explained.

"She's adorable," Blaine said, laughing slightly as Alyson plopped herself into a sitting position in the middle of the floor. "It looks like she's enjoying her new found freedom."

"You're telling me," Kurt laughed. "Whenever I'm holding her for too long she starts kicking her feet around so that I'll put her down on the floor and she can crawl away."

"Dada," Alyson said cutely, crawling towards Kurt as fast as her little legs and hands could handle.

"Yes bubba?" Kurt asked, kneeling down on the floor in front of Alyson who sat herself down and reached out for Kurt's cheeks with her hands. She placed one hand on each cheek and just sat like that for a few moments until Kurt spoke. "I love you too baby." He said, kissing her on the cheek and eliciting a giggle from the little girl.

Blaine stood just behind Kurt and watched him interacting with the five month old adoringly, feeling the urge to say 'aww' but fighting it as he would ruin the moment.

A little while later, they were all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. Alyson was kicking her feet around in her high chair, desperate to get on the floor and crawl around but not being able to as Kurt was feeding her. He was just about to get Alyson out of her chair when he heard his phone ringing from the living room.

"Can you look after her for like one second please?" Kurt asked Blaine, who nodded in response, before all but running into the living room and jumping on the sofa to get to his phone before he missed the call.

"_Hello?_" Kurt said into the phone breathlessly.

"**I'm not even gonna ask what you were just doing to make you sound that breathless...**" Came Rachel's voice from his phone speaker.

"_Oh my god, no!_" Kurt exclaimed, horrified. "_I just ran in here and basically did a belly flop onto the sofa because I almost missed your call._"

"**Mhm, sure you did**," Rachel laughed. "**Anyway, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it...**"

"_Go on..._"

"**I saw your dad today...he asked how you were doing.**"

"_Are you kidding me?_" Kurt asked incredulously. "_He kicks me out of the house at seventeen, then he sees my best friend and suddenly he cares about me?_"

"**I was at Breadstix and I saw him come in with Carole. I'm just glad Finn wasn't there...it's hard enough ignoring him at school let alone outside of school.**"

"_I know you love him Rachel_," Kurt said knowingly. "_I don't even understand why you're ignoring him any more. He didn't do anything to you._"

"**He's a jerk! When he thought he got Quinn pregnant it was okay but when you make that mistake he acts like you committed a crime. That's not fair, Kurt.**"

"_He's only doing it because of my Dad_," Kurt sighed. "_In case you haven't noticed he can be very intimidating when he wants to_."

"**That still doesn't make it right. You're his step-brother, it wasn't fair for him to just block you out of his life. You're my **_**best friend**_**, Kurt. You're more important to me than any guy.**"

"_I love you, Rach,_" Kurt laughed slightly. "_Okay, I should go. Blaine's been sitting in the kitchen with Alyson for about ten minutes now, probably confused as hell._"

"**Are you okay?**" Rachel asked concernedly.

"_Yeah,_" Kurt lied. "_Thank you. Bye Rachel._"

"**Bye**." Rachel replied as Kurt hung up the phone and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, coming out of the kitchen to see Kurt sitting on the sofa, trying not to cry with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Kurt shook his head in reply and Blaine went back into the kitchen, returning with Ally a few moments later before disappearing into Alyson's bedroom and finally coming back into the living room and sitting next to Kurt on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

"I hate him." Kurt cried, tears running freely as he pulled his face away from his hands and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Who?"

"My dad," Kurt replied, crying even harder as Blaine pulled him into his arms. "A year ago I never thought I could ever hate my dad."

"What happened?"

"Rachel ran into him and he was acting all fatherly, asking how I was as if he actually cares which he clearly doesn't because he basically disowned me."

Blaine kissed him on the top of his head before scooting into the corner of the sofa and patting his lap. "Come here." He said gently, Kurt getting the message immediately and lying down with his head on Blaine's lap.

The shorter teen gently combed his fingers through Kurt's soft hair as the blue eyed teen cried himself to sleep on his lap.


	16. Chapter 16

When Blaine got to Kurt's house that Friday, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Kurt and Blaine had dropped Alyson off at Rachel's house in the morning with an overnight bag so that the boys could have their movie night without Kurt having to worry about and look after Ally. Kurt had also told Blaine to come to his apartment a little later into the evening because he had 'things to sort out', but Blaine actually had no idea what that meant.

As it turned out, Kurt was giving his apartment a complete makeover.

There were blankets and pillows thrown all over the sofa, the curtains were drawn back and there was a random lamp standing by the sofa to provide some light in the room as the lights were turned off.

"Hi." Kurt breathed as if he had just been running around.

"Hi...this looks amazing..."

"It's not too much?"

"Are you kidding? Kurt it's perfect." Blaine laughed.

"I got popcorn and ice cream too but I didn't bring it out as the ice cream would obviously melt..."

"You're...insane. Amazing, but insane."

"Well...it's the first time we get to spend time together without Ally since we started dating and I kind of wanted it to be perfect."

"It is," Blaine confirmed. "It's more than perfect."

A little while later found Blaine and Kurt snuggled up on the sofa watching their first movie. Kurt had his knees tucked underneath him while he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. The shorter teen had his arm around Kurt's shoulders, half hugging him.

Blaine began to get worried when he felt Kurt's grip on his hand become tighter, and looked down to see tears rolling down the chestnut haired boys' cheeks.

"Hey," Blaine said, moving so that he and Kurt were face to face and gently wiping Kurt's tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and made a sniffing noise before replying quietly.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy right now."

"So am I," Blaine smiled. "But I don't understand why you're crying."

"Because ever since Ally was born, my friends and family all hate me and I began to feel like I'd never be truly happy again and then...you happened."

"Kurt," Blaine cooed, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "You've always had people who love you. You've had Rachel and her Dads. And Ally...you're her entire world. And now...you have me."

"What?" Kurt asked, his heart beating faster than ever.

"I...I love you." Blaine said nervously, biting his lip as he tried to figure out how Kurt felt by his facial expression.

What Blaine wasn't expecting, however, was for Kurt to all but pounce on him and shower his face with kisses.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed as Kurt clambered over him like an excited puppy. "Kurt, we're gonna-"

_SMACK._

The two boys had rolled off the sofa and were now lying on the floor, Blaine on top of Kurt, in fits of laughter.

They stayed like that for a long time, Blaine with his face buried in Kurt's shoulder as they tried to calm themselves down.

When they had mostly finished laughing, Blaine moved his head to look at Kurt and gave him an eskimo kiss, causing Kurt to show him a toothy grin.

"I love you too, by the way." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as the shorter teen ducked down to kiss him quickly.

"I figured, from your reaction..." Blaine said, trying to keep a straight face but failing when Kurt swatted him playfully in the arm. "I have to admit, though, this isn't exactly what I anticipated would happen when I told you."

"Really? You didn't expect a situation where one of us ends up on top of the other?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrow.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, hitting Kurt on the arm as the chestnut haired teen had to him before. "You're worse than Wes."

Kurt began laughing uncontrollably and buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"I couldn't resist," Kurt replied, still laughing. "The opportunity was just waiting for me."

Blaine laughed in reply before kissing Kurt on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said, smiling wider than Blaine had ever seen him and recapturing the curly haired teens lips in a kiss.

"I think maybe we should relocate back to the sofa..." Blaine suggested. "Come on." He said, standing up before pulling Kurt back to his feet.

"I'm laying my head in your lap, no questions asked." Kurt said happily as they climbed back onto the sofa.

Once Kurt was situated with his head in Blaine's lap, the shorter teen ducked down to kiss his boyfriends cheek, a huge smile still plastered onto his face.


	17. Chapter 17

The closer Ally got to turning one, the more Kurt noticed how she had begun to try and say words other than 'Dada'.

She'd often pick up on words that Kurt said and try to sound them out, but usually only managed to get a few vowels out. Her favourite word to try and say seemed to be 'Rachel' but as she couldn't make a 'ch' sound, she could only successfully say 'Raa' and even then it sounded somewhat like 'Waa'.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Wes were all at the park when Ally had decided to try and be talkative even though she couldn't actually talk.

"Baa." Alyson gurgled, crawling towards Blaine happily.

"Hi," Blaine said cutely as he lifted Alyson up and sat her on his lap. Kurt smiled from where he was sitting opposite Blaine, next to Rachel. Alyson snuggled into Blaine's side as the four friends continued with their picnic.

Kurt couldn't help but keep looking at his daughter as she stayed in her spot on Blaine's lap, mouthing 'I love you' when the shorter teen caught him looking.

Although they'd been dating for two and a half months, nobody actually knew that they'd said those three words to each other before and it was kind of like their own little secret. Of course, Wes and Rachel could clearly see that they loved each other, but they didn't know they'd actually _said _it.

It was hard not to realise it, really. The four friends had been in many situations where Rachel and Wes would have to turn the TV up or talk extra loudly to drown out the noise of the two boys making out.

Blaine had also become really close with Alyson, which just made Kurt love him even more. He'd often see Blaine sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Alyson, or chasing her around the apartment on his hands and knees. Blaine was actually quite good with Alyson, considering he didn't know the first thing about babies, but Kurt had noticed that Blaine was good with everyone, so it didn't really surprise him.

Kurt was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Alyson crawling towards him and onto his lap until he felt her tiny hands resting on his legs as she tried to pull herself up. Kurt lifted her up into the air and laid backwards until she was hovering over his face. The seven month old giggled and kicked her legs about as Kurt pulled her closer to his face before kissing her on the cheek and pulling off with an adorable 'mwah' sound.

Kurt wasn't noticing much of anything that day because he didn't notice Finn approaching the picnic blanket. Actually, nobody noticed until they heard the teen clear his throat awkwardly.

As soon as Kurt saw it was Finn, he took Ally into his arms completely and crawled across the blanket to Blaine, seemingly refusing to look at Finn. He knew it was childish, but in that moment he didn't really care.

Blaine, confused as hell, took Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it calmingly.

"Um...Rachel, can I talk to you?" Finn asked, side-eyeing Kurt and the boy he'd never seen before in his life.

"Really, Finn? Whatever you have to say to me couldn't have waited until school?"

Blaine suddenly realised what was happening and instinctively gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"_Please_?" The tall teen practically pleaded and Rachel sighed before getting up and following Finn, squeezing Kurt's shoulder gently as she walked past.

Once they had left, Kurt let out a shaky breath, clenching his eyes shut and holding Alyson tightly to him. Alyson didn't seem to mind at all, however. She just tried to cuddle closer to her daddy.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, still creating circle patterns on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"I haven't seen him since my dad kicked me out and he didn't even acknowledge me." Kurt said, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening?" Wes said awkwardly. "Who was that?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, silently asking if he could tell Wes. Kurt nodded slightly before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Kurt's step-brother." Blaine explained simply.

"Oh."

"Do you wanna go and walk around for a bit?" Blaine asked Kurt, knowing he'd get restless just sitting there.

Kurt nodded, turning quickly to Wes. "Do you mind watching Ally? I'll put her in her buggy, I just wanna be with Blaine right now."

"Yeah," Wes smiled and Blaine placed Alyson in her pram before taking Blaine's hand and walking in the opposite direction to where Finn and Rachel walked.

"Now that we're by ourselves," Blaine began as they walked hand in hand through the park. "Are you _really _okay?"

"I should be. I should hate him but he's still my brother and the fact that he didn't even acknowledge that I was even there hurt."

"He seemed kind of...awkward. Like you told a kid they couldn't do something and they were trying with all their will not to, even though they wanted to."

"I think he only ignores me because of my dad but...according to Rachel, that doesn't make it any better."

"It doesn't," Blaine said honestly. "He's your brother and he should stand up for you."

"It's not just that though," Kurt said, biting his lip. "When we were sophomores, he thought he got this girl pregnant, but it actually turned out that she cheated on him with his best friend."

"Well then..."

"Thank you," Kurt said suddenly, standing in front of Blaine and holding both of his hands. "You didn't even know what was happening there at first and you tried to comfort me. And when you _did _realise what was going on you knew how to make me feel better."

"Well, you're welcome," Blaine smiled, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine softly on the lips before pulling back.

"We should probably go back, Rachel's probably back now too anyway."

"I suppose so," Kurt sighed sarcastically.

"Drama queen." Blaine teased, nudging Kurt in the side with his elbow as they walked back to the picnic blanket.

"You love it." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes as he smiled happily.

"I do."


	18. Chapter 18

When Kurt and Blaine returned to the picnic blanket, Finn was still there and Kurt instantly gripped Blaine's hand tighter.

"Please, just hear me out..." Finn started cautiously.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I...I want to try and fix things." Finn explained and Kurt laughed incredulously in reply.

"Seriously? You ignore me for almost a year because I made the same mistake you _thought _that you made and then show up and expect me to believe you're actually sorry?"

"Kurt, I-"

"You _nothing_, Finn. I don't care if you ignored me because of my dad, or because everybody else labelled me as a bad person and you felt pressured into hating me. The point is _you're _my brother and you should have been there for me, regardless. Do you have any idea how much I've been through in the last two years? A hell of a lot, Finn," Kurt was crying at this point, and gripping onto Blaine's hand harder than Blaine thought he even could. "Do you have _any _idea how scary it is to raise a baby on your own at seventeen? That's right, you don't. Because even if Quinn's baby _was _yours everyone still supported you and you would have been perfectly fine. You still would've had Quinn, your mum, everyone at school. The only person I've had is the girlfriend you never deserved -"

"Kurt, you're scaring Ally." Rachel said, kneeling by the baby's pram and trying to calm her down.

Kurt took a deep breath before releasing Blaine's hand and walking over to Alyson, wiping his eyes in the process. He knelt down on the floor and took her out of her pram and into his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Kurt-" Finn began, but was cut off by the chestnut haired boy.

"Go away, Finn."

"I-"

"Finn." Rachel warned, staring at him until the tall teen got the message and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I just wanna go home."

'I'll take him' Blaine mouthed to Rachel who looked at him questioningly. Kurt put Alyson back into her pram once she calmed down, and helped his friends pack away the picnic blanket.

When they got back to Kurt's apartment, Blaine took Alyson to bed as she'd fallen asleep in her pram, returning to the living room to find Kurt curled up on the sofa under a blanket. He walked over to the sofa and knelt down in front of Kurt, gently carding his fingers through his chestnut hair as he spoke to him.

"Hey," He said softly. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and taking Blaine's free hand into his. "I'm just really tired."

"Go to sleep," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt gently on the forehead. "I'm right here."

And Kurt fell instantly asleep.

When Kurt awoke, it was to the adorable and endearing sight of Blaine sitting on the floor playing with Alyson. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt smiling at him, his head barely peeking out from underneath the blanket. Alyson followed Blaine's eyes when he looked at Kurt and started gurgling around her dummy and crawling to the sofa.

"Hey bubba," Kurt said, his voice hoarse with sleep, before picking the seven month old up and cuddling her close to him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours." Blaine replied.

"Ugh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Blaine laughed. "I told you to go to sleep anyway."

"I didn't realise I was _that _tired."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Blaine said teasingly, crawling across the floor towards the sofa. He set Alyson down on the floor as she was trying to get down, before leaning towards Kurt and gently brushing their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "Thank you for looking after her."

"You're welcome."

"I'm starving," Kurt laughed, sitting up and grabbing Blaine's hand before getting up and leading him into the kitchen.

"Kurt...you left the baby in the living room." Blaine said, laughing slightly when Kurt quickly ran back into the living room and returned with Ally balancing on his hip.

"I'm sorry bubba," Kurt said in a baby voice, kissing Alyson's cheek before setting her in her high chair.

Although Kurt felt resented by his family, he knew that he'd be okay. He still had the support of his amazing best friend – and her two incredible Dads – his beautiful baby girl who meant the entire world to him, his insane, yet unbelievably wonderful boyfriend whom he loved so much and his best friend.

He'd felt completely lost for almost two years since finding out that he was going to be a Dad, but he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

As Blaine stayed at Kurt's house the night before the chestnut haired teens eighteenth birthday, he snuck out of bed extra early when he heard Ally, who was now one, crying and decided to warm her bottle up and feed her himself so that Kurt wouldn't have to get up.

Kurt was awoken when he felt the bed dip next to him and fluttered his eyes open to see Blaine staring down at him with a smitten smile plastered on his face.

"Happy Birthday." Blaine said, kissing Kurt gently on the nose.

"Thank you," Kurt giggled slightly. "Just out of curiosity, what were you doing? I felt you get back into bed..."

"I was making you breakfast...come on." Blaine replied, tugging on Kurt's arm until he succeeded in pulling him out of bed.

Blaine led him into the kitchen, where he found Ally, happily seated in her high chair, and two plates of pancakes sitting on the table – an envelope resting next to what was clearly his plate.

He curiously sat down and took the envelope into his hands as Blaine sat opposite him, the three of them ultimately creating a triangle around the circle shaped table.

There was no writing on the envelope, it was just plain white. He carefully opened it and pulled out a card that said "happy birthday daddy" on the front, a smile instantly spreading across his face. Kurt opened the card and laughed when he saw Blaine's handwriting reading 'to the best daddy in the world, happy birthday, love from ally' with eighteen kisses under it – yes, he counted – and scribbles covering the surface of the card, clearly drawn by Alyson.

He leaned over the table and planted a huge kiss on Ally's cheek, the one year old having no idea what was happening, before kissing Blaine chastely on the lips and sitting back down in his seat.

"Thank you," Kurt laughed, directing it to both his little girl and his boyfriend.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold, I had to check like five hundred different recipes to get those right."

Kurt slowly lowered his forkful of pancake, "Um..."

"I'm kidding!" Blaine laughed as Kurt hit him playfully on the arm.

"Don't do that! I thought I was about to get poisoned or something."

"Do you really think I would poison you?" Blaine asked sarcastically, feigning hurt as he placed his hand over his chest in mock surprise. "You're too pretty to be poisoned."

"Oh, so you're only keeping me for my looks...it all makes sense now."

"Eat!" Blaine demanded with laughter as he began to eat his own breakfast.

"Yes, sir!" Kurt replied, saluting at his dork of a boyfriend before beginning to chew on his breakfast.

Once they finished eating their breakfast, Kurt lifted Alyson out of her high chair and went into the living room, Blaine following suit, before proceeding to play with the one year old on the floor.

The entire time Blaine was taking photos on his phone, until Kurt decided that he wasn't happy with Blaine just watching while he played with the little girl.

"Come play with us." Kurt whined with a pout on his face, reaching out and making grabby hands towards Blaine.

"Um...one second." Blaine said awkwardly, quickly tapping out a text to Rachel.

_**Do you have enough photos now? I think Kurt's getting suspicious as to why I'm not playing with him and Ally... -Blaine**_

**Yup, thank you! -Rachel** She texted back almost instantly.

Blaine sighed with relief, locking his phone and slipping it in his pocket before crawling across the floor towards Kurt and Ally.

"Sorry, I was sorting something out for your present." Blaine explained, not giving away, well...anything really.

"Blaine...what are you planning?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his own. "Is for me to know, and for you to find out." He finished, silencing anything else Kurt had to say with a kiss.

As the day grew on and Kurt heard nothing more, the now eighteen year old started to become increasingly curious, wondering what the hell his boyfriend was hiding.

Alyson was already in bed when Kurt heard a knock on his front door, causing the make out session that had begun on Kurt's sofa to come to an abrupt end.

"Come back." Blaine whined from where he was lying on his back on the sofa.

Kurt just looked at him over his shoulder and laughed before continuing his journey to the front door, being enveloped in an unexpected hug as soon as the door was open.

"Happy Birthday!" Rachel exclaimed way, _way_ too closely to Kurt's ear.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as Rachel turned around and begin to enter the apartment, pulling a large, flattish box behind her. "Um..."

"This is what I was planning," Blaine grinned as Kurt sat next to him on the sofa.

"You were planning to bring me a huge box?" Kurt asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Open it."

Kurt slowly pulled the lid off of the box, audibly gasping when he saw what was inside.

Sat inside the box was a huge photo frame that was collaged with different photos of Ally, himself and Ally, himself and Blaine and himself and Rachel.

"You..." Kurt said quietly, coherent sentences escaping him.

"I wasn't sure what to get you. I considered getting like, clothes or something because I know you love fashion but I thought-" Blaine was cut off when Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms around the golden eyed teens neck and kissed him, hard. "I'm guessing you like it then..." He said when Kurt pulled back.

"I love it, thank you...both of you." Kurt replied, resting his head against Blaine's sidewards so that he could look at his best friend who was just kneeling on the floor, staring up at them in adoration.

"It was mostly Blaine's idea. I just printed the photos and collaged them and then put it inside the frame."

"You guys are amazing," Kurt laughed incredulously. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Blaine replied, laughing at his adorable boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

As summer arrived, Blaine had go back home to his parents. Because of this, his time with Kurt was restricted, and he also had make sure it wasn't very obvious that he was going to the same please with the same people all the time.

He wasn't ashamed of Kurt, but his parents had never really understood him being gay and he was slightly worried about how they would react when they found out he had a boyfriend.

Another reason that Blaine was worried about his parents finding out about Kurt was the fact that he had a baby. That sounded really bad, but dating someone with a one year old child at the age of eighteen probably wouldn't go down very well with most parents. Knowing Blaine's mother, she would want to meet Kurt - regardless of what she thought of Blaine's sexuality - and he would have to get somebody to look after Alyson and it would also become really awkward because of how Kurt's life was.

"Blaine." Mrs Anderson said when she saw Blaine getting ready to go out. "Where are you going?"

"Um...out?" Blaine replied awkwardly.

"Out where?"

"To my...friends house, why?"

"Because I hardly ever see you anymore, you're always rushing off to be at your 'friends' house. What's so special about this friend that you'd rather be there than here with your family?" Mrs Anderson asked in an accusatory way.

"I..."

"If you can give me a good enough reason as to why you should be there instead of here, you can go. Until then, get comfortable in this house."

"I...because..." Blaine stutted before sighing. He knew that his mother was going to find out sooner or later, at least if it was sooner he could just deal with the consquences and get them out of the way. "He's my boyfriend." He admitted quietly, refusing to make eye contact with Mrs Anderson.

Blaines mother was silent for a few moments while she processed what Blaine had told her. "He's your what?"

"My boyfriend."

"Your boy - Blaine, don't be stupid. You don't have a boyfriend..."

"Yes I do," Blaine said, becoming increasingly annoyed with his mother. "His name is Kurt and we've been dating for months."

"You really need to get over this phase, Blaine."

"I swear, you're worse than Dad! When is it going to sink in that this isn't a phase? I'm gay and there's nothing that you can do or say to change that."

"Well then," Mrs Anderson said, clearly defeated. "If you insist, then I want to meet him."

"You can't," Blaine said quickly, too quickly. "He's um...he's going on holiday."

"Then invite him over for dinner tonight."

"But -"

"No buts, Blaine. You're the one who insisted that you're gay, so I want to meet your so-called boyfriend." Mrs Anderson said definitely.

"What about Dad? He hates having one gay person in the house, let alone two." Blaine muttered.

"I'll deal with your father. Now go, and make sure you invite Kurt or whatever his name is to dinner."

Blaine drove to Kurt's apartment positively freaking out. What was he going to tell Kurt? How was he going to tell Kurt? How was Kurt going to react? What would he do about the whole boyfriend with a baby situation? Blaine's mind was racing with a million and one questions and his head felt like it was going to explode. He pulled up outside Kurt's apartment and took a deep breath before leaving the car and slowly making his way to the door.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed when he opened the door and let Blaine inside.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine made their way over to the sofa.

"I have to tell you or well...technically ask you something and I'm not sure how you're gonna react..."

"Okay..."

"My mum wants to meet you...like, tonight." Blaine said as Kurt stared at him with a blank expression.

"Um...why and how did she even find out about us? I thought you didn't want to tell her..."

"I didn't, it just sort of...came up, I'm sorry."

"It's okay just...what are we going to do about the whole baby situation?"

"Well we can just try and like avoid any questions that could lead to talking about Alyson and —"

"Yeah, but like, literally...what are we going to do about the whole baby situation? I have nobody to look after her." Kurt interrupted.

"Oh...what about Rachel?" Blaine suggested.

"She and her dads are going out with some of their family tonight, I can't ask them to look after her."

"Ugh. Um...maybe you could just tell my parents she's your sister or something?"

"No. Blaine, I can't lie like that..."

"Well the only other option we have is to tell them...and I don't know how they're gonna react."

"Probably not well, and I don't wanna do that to you." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"I love you," Blaine laughed slightly. "And I highly doubt that you can make my relationship with my parents any worse than it already is. I don't wanna hide you, or Ally for that matter."

"Can you at least tell them before I come? I don't exactly want to show up like 'hey guys, I'm dating your son...oh yeah I have a one year old daughter by the way.'"

"I'll tell them when I go home, but I wanna make out a little before I go."

"It's always kissing with you." Kurt laughed as he shook his head, but leaned in to kiss his dorky boyfriend nonetheless.

Later that evening found Kurt on his way to Blaine's house with Alyson. Blaine had told his parents about Ally, and he'd told Kurt that they hadn't taken it too well, but still wanted to meet him so Kurt had no idea what to expect.

Kurt knocked on the front door and mentally laughed when he heard Blaine practically scream "I'll get it!" even though he was outside. Blaine opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Kurt who was carrying Alyson in her car seat.

"You look like you just saw a ghost..." Blaine commented.

"I'm nervous." Kurt said, clearly stating the obvious.

"I know," Blaine replied, smiling sadly. "Me too."

Kurt sighed. "I guess it's time to face the music."

"Come on." Blaine said, holding his hand out for Kurt who gratefully took ahold of it and followed Blaine inside his house.

Blaine led him into the kitchen where they found Blaine's mother preparing dinner.

"Um...mum, this is Kurt." Blaine said awkwardly as his mother turned around with a smile.

"Hi," She greeted as Kurt smiled shyly and subconsciously gripped the handle of the car seat tighter when Mrs Anderson came over and ducked down slightly to look at his little girl who had fallen asleep. "And who is this little cutie?"

"Alyson." Kurt supplied quietly.

"She looks a lot like you." Mrs Anderson observed as Blaine mentally raised his eyebrows. Who was his mother pretending to be? "Why don't you guys go upstairs for a bit? Dinner shouldn't be too long."

So Blaine led Kurt upstairs where, once behind his closed door, he proceeded to let out a deep breath.

"My mum's acting really weird...I don't know if it's a mask or what it's just not normal."

"I thought it was kinda strange. You said that she didn't react well but she was acting all sweet."

"I don't even want to think about what's gonna happen when my Dad meets you..." Blaine said worriedly.

"I honestly don't even care what he says. I've heard a lot of crap from a lot of different people about my sexuality, the way I dress, my voice, Alyson and I've stopped caring so don't worry."

"Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "I don't care how many people have bullied or just been nasty to you, my Dad is a grown man and if he says anything rude about you, I'm gonna get mad."

"I love you." Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck in a hug.

"I love you too, which is why I don't want my parents to make you feel uncomfortable." Blaine mumbled from where his face was smooshed against Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Kurt assured him.

"Boys! Dinner!" Kurt and Blaine heard Mrs Anderson call from downstairs.

After the awkwardness of Kurt having to warm Alysons milk and getting her to stop crying after he woke her up, everyone was sitting around the table in an awkward silence while they ate - Ally sitting on Kurt's lap happily drinking her milk.

"So Kurt," Mrs Anderson said, breaking the silence. "Do you plan on going to college?"

"Um...I'm not one hundred percent sure yet." Kurt said awkwardly as he wiped away some of the milk that dribbled down Alysons chin.

"Well that's what you get for having a baby in high school." Mr Anderson muttered under his breath, but due to there being hardly any sound in the room, everyone heard him.

"Dad." Blaine warned, not that it had much of an impact.

Mr Anderson's snarky comments continued throughout their meal, and Kurt was getting more and more annoyed until he finally snapped - much to everyone's surprise.

"I don't care what you think or say about me," Kurt said suddenly, cutting Blaine's Dad off halfway through his sentence. "I don't care what you think about me, my life, my sexuality or the fact that I had a baby at seventeen even though I'm gay. Yeah, maybe what I did was technically a mistake but I don't think of it that way because I got the most amazing little girl in the world as a result of it and really, it doesn't matter that I was only seventeen. And as for your whole problem with gay people, get the hell over it. Your son is gay whether you like it or not. He isn't gay by choice. He didn't chose to be thought of as 'wrong' or whatever else people like you describe it as, but he is. You can't change that about him, nobody can because it's who he is. It doesn't make him less of a man, or girly. Hell, he's more of a man than you'll ever be, judging by what I've seen tonight. I honestly just find it amazing that Blaine has turned out so pure and amazing." He rambled before turning his head to address Blaine. "I'm just gonna go. I love you but I don't really want to be around ignorant people and frankly I don't want my daughter anywhere near that kind of behaviour."

"I'll walk you out." Blaine replied and they made their way to the front door with out turning around to look at either Mr or Mrs Anderson.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed as they stood just outside Blaine's house. "I know I said I didn't care what he thought of me and I don't, I just got kind of worked up and -" Kurt was silenced by the soft press of Blaine's lips on his.

"Kurt, that was awesome." Blaine laughed.

"Wait..seriously?"

"Yes. I can't believe you had the courage to say all of that to be honest," Blaine said incredulously. "But he deserved every single word that you threw at him."

"You're insane, Blaine Anderson. Insane."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do. Despite that, I really just want to go home so..."

"Go," Blaine laughed. "Is it okay if I come over tomorrow?"

"As long as you promise there'll be no more surprise parental visits..."

"I promise." Blaine replied, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend before the chestnut haired teen pulled away and made his way to his car, taking himself and his little girl back to the safe comfort of their own home.


	21. Chapter 21

After dating for almost six months, Kurt and Blaine still hadn't been on an actual date.

Rachel had offered to look after Alyson for the night so that the two boys could finally go on their first date and Kurt was kind of freaking out. It was the first night that he was going to be away from his little girl since she was born. Kurt wasn't even sure how Ally would react to being at Rachel's for a whole night and he was kind of worried that she wouldn't exactly be happy with the arrangement. Of course, Alyson loved Rachel and her Dads, but she had never been away from Kurt for more than a school day.

Regardless, Kurt and Blaine dropped a slightly teary Alyson off at Rachel's house at precisely eight o'clock before Rachel nearly dragged Kurt back out of the door as he felt guilty for leaving Ally when she was upset.

"She'll be fine, Kurt. You deserve some time to be with Blaine by yourself, I mean you guys haven't even been on a date yet. Now go."

"But I-"

"Go." Rachel said defiantly.

"Fine," Kurt pouted. "Just make sure she has her bunny with her because-"

"I know, Kurt," Rachel laughed. "Blaine, take him now before he sets up a tent in my living room and refuses to leave, please."

Blaine just laughed and took Kurt's hand, leading him out of the house and back to the car where he proceeded to drive to an unknown — well, unknown to Kurt — location.

"You okay?" Blaine asked five minutes into the drive.

"I just...I don't like being away from her, especially because she was practically crying her eyes out when we left."

"I can take you back if you want, we don't have to-"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I want to go on a date with you. I want to feel normal for once, I guess I'm just a stereotypical protective Dad." Kurt said, eliciting a small laugh from Blaine who covered one of Kurt's hands with his own.

A while later, Blaine was parking the car as Kurt looked outside of the window with a confused expression on his face.

"Blaine...why are we at the grocery store...?"

"Because we, my beautiful boyfriend, are buying food." Blaine explained.

"Um...may I ask why?"

"All will be revealed," Blaine smirked mischeviously. "Come on."

After walking through the shop for a good ten minutes, the two boys had a bag full of food and drinks and were back in the car as Blaine drove to yet another location.

"I have no idea what you're up to, Mister." Kurt wondered aloud. "So this better be good."

"Don't worry," Blaine laughed. "We're nearly there."

What Kurt wasn't expecting was for Blaine to park the car in the car park to the tiny beach that was a few miles away from Lima.

"I know it's not the best beach ever but not only is it our first date together, it's both of our first dates ever so I wanted to do something special and...well I guess you could call this romantic and-"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "Although your rambling is sort of adorable."

"Yeah I guess I'm sort of nervous." Blaine said, his eyes downcast as he fiddled with his hands until Kurt took them both into his own.

"Don't be. I think it's a really sweet idea." Kurt smiled as Blaine looked up at him shyly.

A few moments later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side on a blanket, not really eating, but just watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"Does it bother you that we can't do this all the time?" Kurt asked, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder as his boyfriend wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Honestly? No. It doesn't because being with you, be it on a date or otherwise...that's enough for me." Blaine replied, burying a kiss in Kurt's hair.

"I love you." Kurt sighed, his eyes slipping shut.

"I love you too."

The two boys spent around an hour just talking and eating food until Kurt launched himself at Blaine, kissing him hard as he pulled Blaine on top of him and laid back on the blanket that was spread out.

"Woah, wait," Blaine said breathlessly, pulling away from Kurt. "You know I didn't wanna be alone with you for this, right?"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with it...ever since...I've been afraid of really being with anyone — even though I know it's not the same if I'm with you — but you...you make me feel safe and loved and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, pulling Blaine back into a kiss. "Take me home." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

It was almost two am when he got the call.

Kurt rolled over in his bed with a groan, grabbing his phone off of the table and sleepily answering it.

"Rachel, it's like two in the morning, what the hell?"

"Kurt! I've called you like fifty time, why weren't you answering?" Rachel practically screamed down the phone.

"I was asleep, what do you think I was doing!?" Kurt exclaimed, causing Blaine to promptly wake up and look up at him with a sleep, confused expression.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something..."

"What?" Kurt groaned.

"So, I remembered you telling me that Ally liked eating ice cream when her mouth was hurting so I gave her some and I only had strawberry, I thought she'd be fine but-"

"But what Rachel?" Kurt said urgently, sitting up in bed as his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know what happened but you need to get to the hospital, like now." Rachel replied, blatantly crying.

"Rachel, what the hell happened to my little girl?" Kurt asked, his voice high pitched and wavering as he began to cry himself.

"I'll explain when you get here just please-"

"I'm on my way." Kurt practically cried, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed as he ran around his room, grabbing all of his things frantically.

"What happened?" Blaine asked worriedly, also getting out of bed.

"I don't know," Kurt cried, physically shaking. "Rachel just said she gave Ally ice cream and they're at the hospital and oh god Blaine, what if something happens?" Kurt cried as Blaine took him into his arms.

"Hey, she'll be okay." Blaine comforted, rubbing circles over Kurt's back.

"You don't know that," Kurt cried, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "If something happens to her because I wasn't there, I-"

"Shh," Blaine whispered. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital, I'm not letting you drive like this."

Kurt nearly screamed with relief when they got to the hospital and Rachel told them that Alyson was okay. Apparently she was allergic to strawberries, but she was okay and that was all that Kurt really cared about in that moment.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Rachel cried, hugging her best friend.

"It's okay... she's okay, that's all that matters." Kurt sniffed. "I just really need to see her or I'm gonna lose my mind." He slowly pulled away from Rachel and turned around to hug Blaine quickly, but tightly.

"I'll be right here, I promise." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead before allowing him to go and see Ally.

As Kurt approached the room, he tried to remind himself how to breathe. He felt partly responsible for what had happened, Ally was staying at Rachel's house because he wanted to go out with his boyfriend and she ended up in hospital because of it. Sure, it could have, and probably would have, happened at any other point in her life but he wasn't there and he felt like absolute crap because of it.

"Hey bubba," Kurt smiled weakly as he walked over to Ally and let the one year old grab onto his hand as she let out a little gurgle. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you baby." He said sadly, leaning down to press a kiss to her slightly warm forehead.

Kurt stayed with Alyson until she fell asleep and he pressed a kiss to her tiny cheek before leaving the room to join Blaine and Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked upon Kurt's return, recieving a barely there nod from Kurt as he sat down next to Rachel. Blaine sighed, standing up and walking over to Kurt before gently carding his fingers through his soft chestnut hair. "I'll go and get you something to drink." He said as Kurt latched lightly onto his hand.

"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling up at his boyfriend before letting him walk away, their hands staying connected until just their fingertips were touching and then Blaine was gone.

"So...how was your date?" Rachel asked, smiling softly at Kurt.

"It was perfect," Kurt said and Rachel could hear how happy he was, even if he was still shaking and his eyes were still filled with tears. "We had a picnic on the beach and then we went back to mine and -"

"I do not need to know the details, thank you very much," Rachel laughed. "I'm glad you had fun. And I'm sorry that I had to ruin it."

"Please stop blaming yourself, Rach. It's not like you knew that she was allergic to strawberries — I didn't even know that she was allergic to strawberries. If it didn't happen now it would've happened at another time, at least we know that she's allergic now and we can avoid this ever happening again."

"I just feel really guilty," Rachel replied, almost crying again. "My dads weren't even awake. They heard me scream and came running down the stairs thinking I was being murdered or something, I had no idea what to do and I don't know what would've happened if they weren't there."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's neck. "She's okay, that's all that matters to me. I just feel bad because she must've been so scared and I wasn't there. I don't know how to forgive myself for that."

"It's like you said to me; how were you supposed to know? I'm sure if you knew that she was gonna end up in hospital you wouldn't have gone out...if you knew that she was gonna end up in hospital you probably would have brought her in early just to make sure nothing happened." Rachel said, eliciting a small laugh from Kurt.

"I know, deep down I know that but I'm still completely freaked out and shaken so it's a little hard to think right now."  
Blaine returned a few moments later with three bottles of water and the most comforting smile Kurt had ever seen in his life. He sat down next to Kurt and allowed his boyfriend to curl up to his side, closing his eyes as he tried to stop his brain from exploding.

Although Kurt was pretty sure he was asleep he could hear the sound of someone talking, he just couldn't make out who or what it was. Figuring it was probably nothing and his brain shut up, allowing him to drift back to sleep for a few seconds until he felt somebody gently shaking him.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly as Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, stretching his muscles which were sore from falling asleep in a plastic chair, half snuggled up to his boyfriends side.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked confusedly, noticing that his best friend was missing.

"She went home after much coaxing from myself that you'd be okay. The doctor said you can take Ally home."

"Oh thank god," Kurt sighed. "Ugh. I feel like I just slept under a tonne of bricks."

"Lovely," Blaine laughed. "Come on." He said, standing up and outstretching his hand towards Kurt.

Kurt gratefully took Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be led into Ally's room by Blaine. He carefully picked the sleeping baby up and cradled her against his chest as she let out a tiny whimper.

Kurt set Ally in the car seat that was inside Blaine's car as the last time they'd gone out with her they took his car before climbing into the passenger seat next to Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt said tiredly. "For everything today. The date...after the date...coming here and dealing with me while I was a mess at like two in the morning. Just...thank you."

"You don't ever have to thank me," Blaine said honestly, leaning across the car to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what."

"I love you so much." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt woke up one morning — well, it was five in the morning to be precise — to the sound of Alyson's crying, and feeling like he'd been crushed underneath a bus. He dragged himself out of bed slowly and somehow managed to navigate his way to Ally's room through bleary eyes.

It took almost an hour for Kurt to get Alyson back to sleep, and when he finally did he almost screamed with relief. He practically threw himself against the pillows at the head of his bed, burying his face in between them as he drifted back to sleep.

Kurt's slumber was interrupted about an hour later when he heard his phone ringing at a painfully loud volume. Kurt decided to ignore his phone in favour of completely wrapping his head in pillows until it finally shut up. Kurt picked up his phone and looked at it through squinted eyes to see that he had a new voicemail. As much as he wanted to ignore it, Kurt knew it was Blaine that'd called him and he'd be distracted knowing that there was a voicemail from him just waiting to be listened to.

'Hey sleepy-head! Well...I'm assuming you were asleep anyway. I have absolutely nothing to do today so I was gonna grab some coffee and come to yours if that's okay? Just text me whenever you listen to this. I love you.'

No matter how much Kurt was annoyed that he'd been woken up, Blaine's message made him smile and he texted him back — probably with a lot of typos as he could barely keep his eyes open — letting him know that he could come over.

Knowing that Blaine wouldn't take too long to get to his apartment, Kurt cocooned himself in his duvet and made his way into the living room to sit with his knees tucked up to his chest on the sofa.

When Kurt heard a knock on his apartment door, he shuffled his way there, opened the door for Blaine and shuffled his way back to the sofa — still completely wrapped inside his duvet.

"Kurt," Blaine said sadly, crossing the room to sit next to Kurt on the sofa. "You look awful. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"M'fine." Kurt mumbled, lying down on the couch and rubbing his face against the soft blanket that he didn't even know was there.

"You're not fine," Blaine replied, kneeling on the floor in front of Kurt and feeling his face with his hand. "You're burning up."

As soon as Blaine moved his hand away from Kurt's cheek, the chestnut haired teen grabbed it and put it back into place, murmuring something about his hand feeling cool before he drifted into unconsciousness.

When Kurt awoke, he was lying on his back with his head resting in Blaine's lap and a wet flannel on his forehead.

"Hey," Blaine smiled down at him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've died and gone to hell," Kurt croaked out. "How did you even get me into this position?"

"Not easily...I almost rolled you onto the floor at one point."

"Thanks, you're the best boyfriend ever." Kurt mumbled, rolling onto his side and burying his face in Blaine's t-shirt. "I'm gonna get you sick."

"I'll be fine." Blaine replied, carding his fingers through Kurt's mussed up hair.

"That feels nice."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Blaine asked softly.

"Just you."

So apparently Kurt was very clingy when he was sick. Blaine heard Ally crying and attempted to get off the sofa so that he wouldn't have to wake Kurt up, but his boyfriend clung onto his leg and made whimpering noises in his sleep.

After successfully prying himself out of Kurt's grip without tripping over and flying face first into the coffee table, Blaine gently moved Kurt's body so that he was lying fully on the sofa again — he ended up half dangling off of the edge from refusing to let go of Blaine in his unconscious state - and folded up his jacket, placing it under his boyfriends head as a pillow.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled as he gently stirred into consciousness a while later. Apparently Kurt wasn't loud enough because Blaine didn't come back into the living room for a few moments.

"Hey," Blaine smiled as he re-entered the living room. "I was just about to wake you and see if you wanted anything to eat?"

"Yes please...just, not a lot, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Okay." Blaine replied, pressing a tiny kiss to Kurt's forehead before making his way into the kitchen.

Kurt followed Blaine's path into the kitchen a few moments later, ditching the duvet in favour of a fleece blanket as it was easier to walk around in. He entered the kitchen to find Blaine making food while Alyson sat in her high chair and happily drank her milk — she had started insisting that she drink it herself, well as well as you can insist something using only your body language — but put it down the second she saw Kurt.

"Dada!" Alyson exclaimed happily.

"Blaine," Kurt sniffed. "You didn't have to look after her," He said, taking Ally out of her chair and allowing her to snuggle into his shoulder. "You could've just woken me up, you know."

"I know, but I didn't want to." Blaine replied.

Once Ally was finished with her cuddles, she began to reach out for her bottle again and Kurt sat her in her high chair before taking his own seat at the table.

A few moments later, Blaine placed a bowl of noodles in front of Kurt — who muttered a tiny thank you — and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Blaine. These are delicious." Kurt said after his first bite, immediately scooping up a second spoonful.

"My mum used to make them for me when I was little, I loved them."

"I can't believe you've never made these before."

"I promise I will make you them whenever you want." Blaine laughed at his adorable boyfriend.

He looked adorable to Blaine, even in his sick form. Kurt hair was a complete mess, it was standing up in random places and flat in others, — Kurt would probably throw a fit if he saw it — his eyes were slightly watery and his nose was all red because he was cold.

When Kurt had finished eating, they put Alyson in her playpen and cuddled up to each other on the sofa while ignoring the TV.

"Thank you for looking after me today, even with the potential risk of you catching whatever the hell I have," Kurt said, cutting Blaine off as he went to speak. "And I know you're gonna say not to thank you, you'll always be here for me, you love me, blah blah blah. I know, but it still means a lot to me."

"Well then...you're welcome," Blaine sighed, rubbing his nose against Kurt's ice cold one. "I really wish I could kiss you, but that would make the 'potential risk of me catching whatever the hell you have' more dangerous."

"Tease." Kurt pouted, even though he was kind of glad — he did not want to make Blaine sick or have to make him deal with his breath, which was probably disgusting considering he hadn't brushed his teeth.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied, staring at Blaine for a few moments.

"Laaa!" Ally exclaimed from where she was sitting on the floor of her playpen, pulling both Kurt and Blaine's focus towards her.

"We love you too, Ally." Kurt laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt was happy. Like, really happy. Yeah, he'd been happy for a while since he'd started dating Bliane, but he finally felt as if all of the missing pieces of his puzzle — also known as his life — were finally coming together. In some ways he, Blaine and Ally were like a little family. Sure, they were only eighteen and they didn't actually live together, but they spent most of their time together and Blaine had started to take care of Ally a lot more. Alyson also clearly loved Blaine; she'd always exclaim "Blaaaa" whenever Blaine would walk through their apartment door or sometimes she'd ditch Kurt to snuggle up to Blaine when they were watching a movie. Normally Kurt would be jealous that Ally wanted to spend time with someone other than him, but he loved watching Blaine interact with the almost two year old.

A problem that Kurt was facing, however, was whether or not he was going to go to college and where he was going to go if he decided to. He knew that Blaine was going to study at NYU — he'd already gotten accepted — but Kurt wasn't sure if he could move all the way to New York. Blaine would always try to convince him that he could, he knew that it was Kurt's dream, but Kurt would just make up excuses such as 'Ally can't handle moving.' He didn't want to be away from Blaine, he didn't want to stay in Ohio, but he had to think about Alyson before everything else.

The two boys were in the middle of making out on Kurt's sofa when they heard something slip through the door to the apartment. Kurt attempted to get up, and started laughing when the boy below him tried to pull him back down.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I'm sure you can go two seconds without kissing me." He tease, pressing a kiss to Blaine's nose before getting off the sofa and walking to the door, picking up the white envelope that had been posted through the letter box. He walked back to the sofa, sitting on one end and laughing when his boyfriend instantly planted his feet in his lap, still lying across the length of the sofa.

Kurt opened the envelope, not having the faintest idea what it was. He carefully read the letter, his face scrunched up in confusion the entire time.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, noticing the confused expression on his boyfriends face.

"Apparently...I got accepted into NYADA." Kurt said slowly, trying to figure out how that had even happened.

"Oh..." Blaine said, a quilty expression covering his face which his not-so-distracted boyfriend noticed.

"Blaine...what did you do?"

"Please hear me out before you get mad," Blaine said, sitting up on the sofa, his legs still on top of Kurt's. "So I may have...sort have sent in an application for you..."

"You did what!?" Kurt exclaimed, completely forgetting that the walls in his apartment weren't exactly thick and Alyson was asleep in her bedroom.

"Please just listen to me! It was getting too late to apply for colleges and I remembered you saying that you'd love to study there if you had the time for it with Alyson,"

"'If I had the time' being the key factor in that, Blaine!"

"I'm not finished," Blaine sighed. "I called the school and explained your situtation to them and they said the course you want to study is a little more flexible so you only have to go in twice a week and with my school I only have to go in three times a week, therefore I can look after Ally while you're at school."

"But I can't afford this, Blaine. Do you have any idea how expensive NYADA is? The only reason I could enroll at Dalton was because my dad payed for it, apparently he cared enough to give me a good education but didn't care enough to let me live with him."

"Re-read the letter Kurt," Blaine said with an amused smile on his face. Kurt confusedly lifted the letter up and re-read it, making sure he didn't miss anything out. "You have a scholarship, a full scholarship."

"But...how?"

"I sent in an application for you along with a video of you singing but I also wrote a letter explaining why you couldn't afford to enroll there."

"But...you...what?"

"You're going to NYADA," Blaine smiled as Kurt looked at him with a shocked expression. "You, me and Ally are going to New York."

"I can't believe you," Kurt laughed with tears in his eyes. "You really are the most perfect boyfriend ever, aren't you?"

"I try." Blaine teased.

Graduation came and went, boxes were packed and Kurt's car was loaded up with them. They'd decided on driving to New York as Ally didn't have a passport and taking her on a plane would probably be a disaster anyway.

"I have no idea how she's gonna survive this car ride." Kurt laughed as he strapped an energetic Alyson into her car seat.

Blaine walked around the side of the car and took both of Kurt's hands, smiling happily at his boyfriend.

"Ready to get the hell out of this town?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yes," Kurt groaned happily. "I've been ready for as long as I can remember.

"Let's go then." Blaine laughed, getting into the drivers seat as Kurt took his seat in the passenger side.

"Dada," Alyson gurgled happily around the dummy in her mouth as she cuddled her bunny close to her.

"Yes bubba?" Kurt asked, turning around in his seat to look at the almost two year old with a smile.

"Bunny." The one year old mumbled, holding her bunny out in front of her.

"Yes honey, that's a bunny." Kurt laughed as Ally hid her face in her teddy and giggled.

"She's crazy." Blaine observed, glancing at the baby in the rearview mirror.

"That is because she's my daughter," Kurt pointed out with a laugh. "So what exactly are we gonna do with our stuff until we find somewhere to live?"

"I have abosultely no idea," Blaine admitted. "I guess we can either put it in storage or just drive around with it, which probably wouldn't be smart."

"Well Rachel's already agreed to look after Ally while we go apartment hunting as she already found somewhere to live." Kurt said before letting out a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep," Blaine laughed. "I know you hardly slept last night and if we're switching half way through this drive I don't want you to fall asleep and kill us all."

"You really have no faith in me, do you?" Kurt teased. "But sleep sounds like a good idea right now so I don't care."


	24. Chapter 24

The car journey to New York was exhausting for both Kurt and Blaine. Alyson slept for more than half of the time though, thankfully, but the one year old was full of energy when they finally arrived. When they arrived, they went to get something to eat as they hadn't eaten — Alyson had but Kurt and Blaine hadn't — since they'd left earlier in the day. As they were walking towards a small cafe that they'd found, Rachel called Kurt and said that he, Blaine and Alyson could stay at her apartment until they found somewhere to live instead of trying to find a hotel.

"There's one thing I should tell you before you come over here though..." Rachel said over the phone, sounding nervous.

"And that would be?" Kurt prompted.

"Well...you see...I kind of have a roommate?" Rachel replied, phrasing it as a question as if she was uncertain of what she was saying.

"Okay?"

"And it's...sort of...Santana..."

"WHAT!?" Kurt practically screeched down the phone, succeeding in gaining a slightly confused and slightly worried look from his boyfriend who was carrying the one year old who was finally starting to fall asleep.

"Just let me explain -"

"Rachel! Santana was practically in love with Brittany," Kurt began, not lowering the volume of his voice and ultimately stopping Alyson from falling back to sleep. "She probably hates me! And Ally is Brittany's baby, that's just...awkward. Rachel, oh my god."

"Will you shut up for a second, please?" Rachel asked, taking Kurt's silence as a yes. "Thank you. Anyway, I spoke to her already and she said that she's okay with you guys staying here, and she doesn't hate you. As for it being awkward because Ally is Britt's...I don't think it will be? I mean, Ally doesn't even know who Britt is and she looks for like you than she does Brittany."

"That's not the point though," Kurt groaned. "She still knows that Ally's Brittany's..."

"Please just come over and see how it goes? If it becomes a disaster I'll pay for a hotel for you," Rachel asked, elicitng a laugh from Kurt. "Please?"

"Fine, but only because I know Ally will be a pain in the hotel." Kurt replied teasingly.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Now please text me your address so that I actually know where to go."

"Sure," Rachel laughed. "I guess I'll see you soon?"

"We're just getting something to eat but yeah, we'll be there after."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Rach." Kurt replied with a laugh, slipping his phone inside his pocket once the call was over.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt as they entered the cafe, trying to ignore the one year old that was patting the top of his head and making giggling noises.

"Rachel's roommate is this girl called Santana from my old high school who was basically in love with Brittany, the girl who...yeah." Kurt explained, ducking his head towards the end of the sentence.

"Wait...were they dating or...?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"No," Kurt laughed. "Oh god, no. But it was written all over her face, and they were best friends. Plus Rachel told me that she came out sometime after I left so..."

"Dada...curl..." Alyson giggled, continuing to pat Blaine's gel free head. It seemed that the baby was obsessed with Blaine's curls and would always play with them whenever she had the opportunity.

Kurt laughed before taking Alyson into his arms. "Leave Blaine alone you little monkey." Kurt said to the little girl before blowing a raspberry on her cheek and eliciting a high pitched laugh from her.

"She's worse than you with my curls." Blaine laughed.

"It's not our fault you have adorable curls, is it Ally?" Kurt asked, saying the end of the sentence in a higher voice as Alyson giggled a little more and smooshed her chubby cheek against Kurt's face.

"Stop ganging up on me." Blaine pouted.

"Come on, Curly Sue, let's go order our food and then go back to Rachel's and get some real sleep." Kurt teased, ruffling Blaine's hair as they made their way to the counter.

When they arrived at Rachels — and Santana's — apartment, Kurt suddenly became extremely anxious about seeing Santana for the first time in two years. It wasn't just that she went to his old high school and he was mentally planning on never seeing anyone from there — except Rachel, of course — ever again, it was the fact that she was in love with the girl that he got pregnant. He couldn't exactly picture somebody like Santana just accepting that, even if it was almost three years ago that she found out what had happened.

Kurt carefully lifted a still very energetic Alyson from her car seat and proceeded to make his way to up to Rachel's apartment with Blaine by his side. Much to Kurt's happiness, Rachel opened the door instead of Santana. The brunette girl instantly took Alyson out of Kurt's arms and hugged her.

"Ally!" Rachel exclaimed happily, bouncing the one year old on her hip.

"Nice to see you too, best friend." Kurt deadpanned, grinning at little when Ally gurgled and replied to Rachel by exclaiming 'Ra-ra!' Alyson had taken to calling Rachel either Ra-ra or Roar, but as her R's came out like W's it sounded purely adorable.

"She's a baby, Kurt. She's supposed to get all of the attention." Rachel laughed, lifting Alyson into the air above her head and pulling her towards her face as she planted tiny kisses all over her baby soft cheek while making 'om-nom' noises.

"Hummel!" Kurt heard, and didn't even get time to register what was happening before he was being enveloped in a hug. "And you must be Blaine...I'm Santana." She said, pulling back from the hug and outstretching her hand to the curly haired teen.

"Dada!" Ally exclaimed all of a sudden, reaching out towards Kurt, who took the baby into her arms.

"And you must be Alyson," Santana said in a baby voice, looking at the one year old and doing a tiny wave with her hand. "Hi." Kurt was slightly taken aback, he'd never seem Santana so...so...endearing? He wasn't sure if that was the right word that he was looking for, but either way, it was strange for him to see Santana interacting with Ally in such a gentle manner.

Alyson made a little noise at Santana before burying her face in the hoodie that Kurt was wearing and fisting the material with her little hands.

"Sorry, she's kinda shy..." Kurt apologised.

"She looks exactly like you, it's like she's your clone or something." Santana replied with a little laugh, completely ignoring what Kurt had previously said.

"So I've been told." Kurt laughed.

"Do you guys wanna get some sleep?" Rachel asked. "I don't mind looking after Ally until she gets tired?"

"Yes please. All of her stuff is in here," Kurt replied, handing Rachel the baby bag that he'd luckily remembered to take out of the car. "There are some toys in there too because everythings packed up in the car and I knew she'd get restless without something to play with."

"Okie dokie," Rachel laughed, mock saluting at Kurt. Kurt carefully handed Alyson back to Rachel, who went happily with a little gurgle.

A while later, wrapped up in Blaine's arms, Kurt smiled to himself. He could hear the sounds of Rachel and Santana playing with Alyson, her happy little gurgles and giggles echoing throughout the girls' small apartment. Although Kurt was content with staying with Rachel and Santana for however long he needed to, he couldn't wait to find a cosy little apartment and live there with his little family.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt and Blaine spent the entirety of the next day hunting for apartments while Rachel and Santana took Alyson out for the day. Predictably, they found nothing of interest and went back to the girls' apartment exhausted, once again, and a little defeated. They knew it would take a little bit of time, of course, but they'd looked at a lot of places and none of them were good enough. They were either too small, — they'd decided that although they wanted a fairly small apartment, it needed to be big enough for Ally to crawl around and big enough for her to have a decent play space, especially as she got older — completely out of the boys' price range, or they were just really horrible.

"Dada," Ally gurgled happily when Kurt and Blaine entered the girls' apartment later that evening, crawling towards Kurt and attempting to pull on the bottom of his jeans even though they were skin tight, as per usual. Kurt bent down and picked the one year old up, pressing a kiss to her nose as she giggled and tapped Kurt's nose with the palm of her hand.

"Hey baby girl," Kurt said with a smile, bouncing Alyson gently on his hip. "Did you have fun with Rachel and Santana today?"

"Tana fun!" Alyson giggled, resting her head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I think you've made a new friend." Kurt said to Santana, who was smiling back at him as she washed paint from her hands.

"She's freaking talkative for a one year old," Santana laughed. "But she's actually pretty good company."

"Yeah, she likes to copy words that she hears, even if she has no idea what she's actually saying."

"Dada." Alyson said, wiggling around in Kurt's arms. He'd come to learn that when Ally wanted to crawl around or play she would start wiggling around. As the girls' apartment had carpet flooring, Kurt knelt down on the floor and set Ally carefully in a standing position. He laughed slightly when she lost her balance and plopped herself into a sitting position, looking up at him confusedly. Soon enough, Alyson was up on her knees and crawling towards Santana while gurgling happily.

"Where's Rachel anyway?" Kurt asked as Santana bent down to pick the almost two year old up and Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"She went to get something for dinner," Santana explained. "Seeing as we have nothing that sounds particularly apetizing or edible in our cupboards."

"Isn't that what grocery shopping is for?" Blaine asked, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you for that Einstein," Santana laughed, rolling her eyes as she sat on the sofa with Alyson on her lap and begin to play with her baby fine hair. "We're going at the end of the week."

Everybody laughed as Alyson started waving her hands around as she attempted to repeat Santana's sentence. The one year old seemed extremely proud of herself when she was done and grinned at Kurt.

"Kurt," Santana laughed, wrapping her arms around the baby seated on her lap. "Can I please steal your daughter?"

"Nope," Kurt grinned, dragging Blaine behind him as he moved to sit on the sofa opposite Santana. "She's ours." He said, nudging Blaine and not even realising what he'd said. Although both Santana and Blaine both noticed it, neither of them commented on it as they continued to fuss over the little girl until Rachel arrived with dinner.

"Kurt..." Blaine said as they lay together in bed that night, Kurt with his head on Blaine's chest as the hazel eyed teen absentmindedly drew patterns on Kurt's back with his hand.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied sleepily.

"I wasn't going to say anything but you know that you called Alyson ours earlier, right?"

"Oh," Kurt said, stiffening a little in Blaine's arms. "That was a okay right? I mean...I know that she doesn't call you dad or anything but I mean that's practically what you are to her and if she was old enough to understand it then that's probably how she'd think of you and we're moving in together and-"

"Kurt."

"Yes?" Kurt squeaked out.

"Be quiet," Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "Of course it was okay. I kinda liked it actually...it made me feel like we're a real family."

"Can I ask you something? And you have to answer honestly, don't just lie for the sake of not hurting my feelings."

"I'm a little worried now, but sure..."

Kurt sighed a little bit, not knowing how to phrase his question. "Do you ever wish that...I don't know...that maybe you weren't dating somebody with a baby? I know that sounds kind of harsh but you kind of just went from being a normal kid in high school to being a kid in high school who was dating a seventeen year old father and helping him look after his baby. Don't you wish that you'd decided to be with someone else instead of me so that you still had your childhood?"

"Honestly? No. Not really. I mean, it's still kind of strange sometimes to wake up and realise that I'm moving in with my boyfriend and his baby when I'm only eighteen, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but I honestly wouldn't change anything. I love you and Alyson more than anything, to be honest. I didn't really think about it but I didn't think I could be this happy looking after a child at eighteen, one that's mine or not, but I am. I am happy, really happy. The only thing that I don't like or that frightens me a little is my lack of experience with babies because whenever you ask me to look after Ally I always freak out because I'm scared that I'm gonna do something wrong, which is because this is a completely new thing to me still, but you're worth it. You're worth me learning to do something that sort of terrifies me everyday."

Kurt exhaled deeply, burying his face in Blaine's chest as a few tears slipped from his eyes and he tried to remind himself how to breathe properly. "Blaine...you..." Was all Kurt managed to say, but Blaine understood. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's shoulders and pressed another kiss to the top of his head, hugging him as they both drifted into a content sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

After almost two weeks, Kurt and Blaine found the perfect apartment. They'd be able to move into it as soon as it was decorated, which was in progress but Kurt had been demanded to stay at Rachel's apartment while it was happening. Kurt would care more usually, but he was so glad that they'd finally found an apartment that he couldn't be bothered to argue with Blaine and complied to his requests...or demands. Nonetheless, Kurt couldn't wait until Blaine was finished with his so called 'surprise' so that they could finally move into their apartment.

In those two weeks, Alyson had started to become more talkative and learned a few new words in the process. She'd practically become best friends with Santana and spend most of the time they were at the girls' apartment playing with her. Kurt was sort of shocked at how Santana interacted with Alyson as he'd only really seen her being nasty to everybody in school, but she was actually really sweet and gentle with Ally.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud cry echo through the apartment. Instantly recognising that the noise came from Ally, Kurt was out of the room and into the living room within a matter of seconds. He carefully took Alyson from Santana's arms and rocked her gently, making shushing noises in her ear as the one year old continued to cry.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, trying to calm the little girl down a bit.

"I don't know. I left her on the sofa for like one second to get a drink and I came back in when I heard her scream and she was on the floor." Santana explained, clearly a little shaken.

"She probably tried to stand up on it and slipped, she'll be okay though, don't worry." Kurt said to Santana, hugging his little girl as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Santana replied sadly, her eyes a little watery.

"It's okay." Kurt said with a smile.

Luckily, Alyson started to calm down after a little while but practically screamed every time that Kurt tried to let go of her or put her down. She would cry and shout 'dada!' whenever he tried to give her to Rachel or Santana or place her on the floor, which became extremely awkward when he needed to go to the toilet.

"Bubba, I need to go to the toilet. Can you sit with Rachel and watch TV for one second, please?" Kurt asked the one year old who had her head resting on his shoulder. Alyson looked up at him for a second before turning around in his lap and crawling across the sofa to Rachel. The one year old immediately rested herself against Rachel and shut her eyes, chewing on the dummy that Kurt popped in her mouth before making his way to the toilet.

When Kurt returned to the living room, Alyson was sound asleep against Rachel, making soft snuffling noises. Kurt and Rachel both smiled down at the little girl as Kurt crossed the room and gently lifted her into his arms without waking her and took her into the girls' guest room where Kurt and Blaine were staying. He laid her on top of the covers before covering with her own fleece blanket. Kurt laughed a little when Alyson stretched out across the bed like a starfish before snuggling up under the blanket.

The next time that Kurt returned to the living room, Blaine was just entering the apartment. When he saw Kurt, a grin crept onto his face and he walked towards him, grabbing his hands and leading him outside.

"What...what are you doing?" Kurt asked confusedly as Blaine lead him into the car.

"You'll see." Blaine said mysteriously before beginning to drive...somewhere.

About five minutes into the drive, Kurt realised that Blaine was taking him to their apartment. He began to feel excited at the prospect of seeing their newly decorated apartment, but was let down as soon as they walked through the doors and nothing had happened except there were a few pieces of furniture scattered around the room.

"Okay I was really excited about this because I thought I was going to walk into an amazing looking apartment but nothing has happened..." Kurt stated incredulously. Blaine pretty much ignored him in favour of intertwining their fingers and dragging him into one of the rooms. Kurt froze when he saw it.

He wasn't sure what Blaine had done, but he'd recreated Ally's bedroom exactly how it was in Kurt's old apartment. The yellow walls with white stars were exactly the same as the old ones and the purple stripe was in the perfect place, the bunny mobile was dangling over Alyson's crib, much to Kurt's surprise as he was pretty sure it would get squished during the move, the cresent moon that was painted next to Ally's crib was still there, the carpet was the exact same shade of pink as it had been in the old apartment and the only thing that was different was the arangement of Alyson's wardrobe and toys.

"Blaine...what...you..."

"I took pictures of Alysons bedroom before you started packing and made sure to design this room exactly how Ally's was at your old apartment because I knew that you loved how that turned out and you must've worked really hard on it. Plus I thought it might help Ally adjust a little bit better because it's consistency."

"I can't believe you did this," Kurt breathed, turning to face Blaine and enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you."

"I also did our room..." Blaine said, pulling back from the hug and taking Kurt's hand once again before leading him into their bedroom.

A huge, comfortable looking bed was sat in the center, the back of it leaning against the wall, there was a small en suite attached at the side of the room and there was a bed side table with a lamp on at each side of the bed. The walls were painted a light beige and the wood flooring was a light brown.

The first thing that Kurt did was throw himself face first onto the bed, letting out a groan of happiness.

"Thank you for having such a big trust fund." Kurt mumbled into the pillow, eliciting a laugh from Blaine. "No but seriously, where did you find a bed this comfortable? I don't wanna leave, ever."

"Funnily enough I found it in a magical place called a bed store." Blaine replied sarcastically, recieving nothing more than a little hum from Kurt.

"Blaine...I may have to have an affair with this bed, I'm sorry."

"Not today you're not, we have to go back to Rachel's."

"Boo." Kurt replied, rolling onto his back and pouting at Blaine.

"Aw, poor baby," Blaine teased, grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him off the bed. "We should be able to move in the day after tomorrow. We're gonna finish the rest of the rooms tomorrow then let it dry and get rid of the smell of paint before we bring Ally here."

"But that's two whole days." Kurt groaned, allowing himself to be lead back to the car.

"Mhm," Blaine acknowledged. "But think about it; in two days time we get to move into our new apartment together, and then we get to spend every day there."

"Okay, okay, you win." Kurt laughed.

"I knew I would," Blaine teased, leaning across the car to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

As predicted, Kurt and Blaine moved into their apartment two days later and they were both relieved. They were exhausted from Alyson being unable to adjust to being at the girls' apartment properly and honestly, they just wanted to have a place to themselves. Alyson seemed to relax a lot more than she had when she was taken into her new bedroom; a replica of her old bedroom.

Both boys were overwhelmingly happy having moved into their apartment, which they both viewed as perfect. All of the rooms were immaculately decorated due to Blaine not liking anything being out of place and they were _together_, that was probably the best part about it.

It _was _perfect, that was until one day when everything that Kurt had built up came crashing down on him all at once.

Blaine was sitting on the floor with Alyson playing with an excessively loud keyboard that Blaine seemed to enjoy more than the one year old, even if it was a children's toy.

"Please let me teach her how to play the piano when she's older?" Blaine asked Kurt, who laughed in response as Alyson hit the keys at random with her clumsy hands.

"She's one, Blaine. How are you expecting her to play?"

"With more…pattern?" Blaine suggested as Kurt shook his head with silent laughter, just as there was a knock on the door.

"I know that when we first got together you said you didn't know anything about babies," Kurt began as he made his way to the door. "But I can't believe you think that at one, almost two, she's gonna be able to-" Kurt froze as the door swung open to reveal…_his dad._

Recognising Burt from photos, Blaine instantly got up from his seat on the floor and made his way over to Kurt, earning a disapproving noise from Alyson who crawled over to Blaine and Kurt. As Kurt was seemingly frozen to the spot, Blaine bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Hi…" Burt said awkwardly, receiving no reply from Kurt. "I know it's kind of weird me just showing up but -"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you…you're my son." Burt replied, eliciting a laugh from Kurt.

"I may be your son but you stopped being my dad the second you kicked me out of your house. How did you even find out where I lived?"

"That's not important-"

"How is that not important!?" Kurt screamed as Alyson promptly burst into tears.

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly as Kurt turned to him with teary eyes and took Ally into his arms.

"I'm sorry bubba," Kurt said, hugging the one year old close. A few seconds later, Kurt was running out of the room in tears, still clutching the little girl to his chest.

"Look, I know we've never met before but you're obviously close with Kurt so-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine asked incredulously, not caring that Burt was quite an intimidating person.

"Excuse me?" Burt asked, taken aback by the eighteen year olds boldness.

"You heard me. There must be something wrong with you if you think it's okay to kick your son out and then randomly appear at his apartment, in another state may I add, with no explanation almost two years later. Do you know how much damage you've done? Kurt practically hated himself a few months ago because of _you_. He was happy here and you've probably just crushed that. It's obvious you don't care about him, at least not enough to be a good dad so why don't you just do us a favour and _go away?_" Blaine rambled, not giving Burt enough time to reply as he shut the door in his face and ran into his and Kurt's bedroom.

That's where he found his boyfriend sat against the headboard with Alyson on his lap, tears streaming down his face as he frantically wiped at his cheeks with shaky hands.

"He's gone," Blaine said softly. "Are you okay?"

All Kurt was capable of doing in that moment was shaking his head as Blaine rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around him, happy to hold him for as long as he needed.

About ten minutes later, when Kurt's breathing had calmed down a tiny bit, he muttered out a little 'thank you' and leaned his head against Blaine's chest, closing his eyes.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"I h-heard what you said to h-him," Kurt hiccupped out. "No-nobody's ever st-stood up for me like that before, so thank you."

"I know I don't actually know him, but I really don't like your dad and he pretty much had to hear that, so…"

"It still meant a lot to me." Kurt sniffled.

"I'd do anything for you." Blaine whispered into the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you so much," Kurt cried. "I love you both more than anything." He said, hugging a now sleeping Alyson closer.

"We love you too," Blaine replied, resting his chin on top of Kurt's head.

A little while later, Kurt drifted to sleep in Blaine's arms. Noticing this, Blaine carefully detangled himself from his sleeping boyfriend and maneuvered him into a lying position and lifted Ally from his arms before taking her into her bedroom and putting her to bed while she made snuffling noises in her sleep. He then made his way into the kitchen and began making dinner.

No longer than half an hour later did Blaine hear Kurt making his way into the kitchen. He walked up behind Blaine and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting down at the table and rubbing at his eyes in a childlike manner.

"Where's Ally?" Kurt asked.

"I put her in her room after you fell asleep. I checked on her a little while ago, she's still sound asleep." Blaine explained.

"Okay,"

"You okay?" Blaine asked, sitting opposite Kurt at the table and taking his hand.

"I honestly have no idea," Kurt replied, leaning his forehead against his free hand. "I can't believe he could cause so much damage _just _by showing up."

"It's not really him showing up that caused the damage. It's everything he did before. Him showing up just brought all of that pain to the surface from where you'd managed to bury it and put it all behind you."

"I guess," Kurt sighed.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling his chair out a little and opening his arms for Kurt who happily climbed out of his seat and made his way around the table to sit on Blaine's lap and allow his boyfriend to cuddle him. "Forget about him," He whispered into Kurt's shoulder. "He's not worth you spending your time thinking about. You deserve so much better than him."

"I do have better," Kurt replied. "I have you."


	28. Chapter 28

In the time following Burt's appearance, Kurt gradually got over the damage of seeing his father, who kicked him out of the house at seventeen, after nearly two years. Of course, Blaine was a huge support and helped him more than he could've ever asked him to; always happy to hold him when he cried or just to listen when he needed to talk. He knew that Blaine would always be there for him, but that period of time – when Kurt needed him the most – Blaine really was _there _for him.

Soon enough, Ally was turning two and becoming an even more adorable little girl than she already was. She was starting to form words better and her giggle got even louder. The small child was trying more and more every day to walk, always pulling herself up into a standing position while using the sofa for leverage, but never being able to take a step without losing balance.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little whenever Alyson did this as she would stare up at him with big eyes, not understanding why she couldn't move unless she was on her hands and knees. She would usually crawl towards either Kurt or Blaine whenever she lost balance and hold her arms up in the air, snuggling into either of the boys shoulders once she was happily seated in their arms.

Ally quickly learned how to take tiny steps, using Kurt's hands to guide her and would giggle insanely loudly whenever she managed to walk, even if she was holding Kurt's hands. The two year old was almost as proud as Kurt was when she took her first steps, solo. The eighteen year old cried, a lot, and lifted the little girl into his arms, hugging her tightly and repetitively telling her how proud he was even though she didn't actually know what he was talking about.

Two soon became three and Alyson was starting her first day of nursery. Kurt had officially become a crazy person, more nervous to send his baby girl to school than he expected to be.

When the day eventually arrived, Kurt was awoken by a tiny hand pulling on his arm. As he gained consciousness, Kurt heard the unmistakable voice of his daughter repeating "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" like a mantra.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," Kurt said sleepily as Ally giggled and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Kurt and bouncing excitedly.

"Daddy, guess what!" Ally exclaimed cutely.

"What, bubba?" Kurt asked, amused at his daughters eagerness.

"I'm going to school today!" Alyson said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know you are," Kurt replied with a laugh, sitting up and placing a kiss on Alyson's button nose, causing her to let out a particularly loud giggle. "You're gonna wake Blaine up!" Kurt whispered with authority, although his laugh let the three year old know that he wasn't actually mad at her.

"Blaine's awake," Kurt heard from beside him as he turned his head to see Blaine rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Um…six thirty. Ally!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why did you get up so early? You don't need to be in school until nine thirty."

Alyson ignored Kurt in favour of clambering over him to get to Blaine.

"Guess what!" She laughed, sitting next to Blaine.

"What?!" Blaine asked enthusiastically.

"I'm going to school today!"

"No you're not!" Blaine replied, feigning shock.

"Yes I am," Ally giggled. "Because I'm big enough to go to school now." She said cutely, eliciting laughs from both Kurt and Blaine.

"You certainly are," Kurt said. "Come on, let's go and pick you a nice outfit to wear." He continued, getting up and holding his hand out for Alyson, who happily jumped off the bed and took her daddy's hand.

Soon enough, Alyson was dressed in a pink dress with white polka dots, paired with light pink leggings and white shoes. Kurt probably shouldn't have given his daughter such light clothing to wear on her first day as he knew that she was extremely playful and would probably get covered in either paint or dirt, but as he pulled his little girls hair into two neat braids while she ate pancakes covered in way too much syrup, he honestly didn't care.

Once they arrived at Alyson's new school, Kurt took his baby girls hand and helped her hop out of the car as Blaine grabbed her backpack from the backseat. He walked around to the other side of the car and helped the three year old get her bag onto her back before Kurt knelt in front of her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Please don't get too messy," Kurt pleaded, eliciting a giggle from his daughter. "I love you, bubba."

"I love you too daddy." Alyson replied, pulling back from the hug and turning to Blaine, lifting her arms up and silently asking for a hug.

Blaine smiled adoringly, bending down and enveloping the small child in a cuddle.

"I love you as well." Alyson giggled.

"I love you too," Blaine laughed.

Once Alyson was in school, Blaine had to all but drag Kurt back to the car as he didn't want to leave Ally.

"But…but she's gonna be all by herself all day."

"She'll be fine, Kurt. She's not by herself, there are loads of other kids there with her and teachers…"

"But…" Kurt frowned. "My baby is starting to grow up."

"Aw, Kurt," Blaine cooed, leaning across in his seat to wrap his arms around his boyfriend as a few tears left Kurt's eyes. "She's still gonna be your baby. She still _is _a baby."

Kurt sighed dejectedly, pulling back from Blaine's hug and wiping his eyes. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yup," Kurt smiled.

When Kurt went to pick Ally up from school later that day, he couldn't be happier. Sure, he'd been away from her for a day before but this time _she _was the one going to school, not Kurt. He was, admittedly, more excited to hear about Alyson's day at school than he thought he'd be. He sort of couldn't wait to hear about what she spent her day doing and about the kids that she'd spent time with.

"Daddy!" Alyson exclaimed happily, running towards Kurt and jumping into his open arms as Kurt stood up and balanced the three year old on his hip.

"Hi," Kurt said equally as happily, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yup," Alyson grinned. "We drawed pictures and I made one of me and you and Blaine."

"Drew, honey," Kurt laughed.

"Drew pictures." Alyson corrected.

"What else did you do?"

"Um…um…we played in the garden and we readed books."

"Did you make any friends?" Kurt couldn't help but ask as he walked towards the car with Alyson still balanced on his hip.

"Yup! I maked a friend called Elijah," Alyson said enthusiastically, making Kurt laugh at her pronunciation of 'Elijah'. "He's my bestest friend, daddy." She said as Kurt sat her in her car seat and pulled her seatbelt around her.

"Is he?"

"Mhm."

"Okay," Kurt laughed, pressing a kiss to Ally's forehead. "You can tell me all about him when we get home, yeah?"

"Okay." Ally grinned happily.

As promised, Alyson told Kurt and Blaine every detail that she knew about Elijah later that night once she was dressed comfortably in her pyjamas with her wavy brown hair out of its pigtail hold.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, after much pleading from Ally, Kurt allowed Elijah to come over for dinner after school. His daughter's loud, high pitched giggles filled the car on the way home as the two three year olds talked to each other while they sat in the back seats.

As soon as they got home, Ally took Elliot's hand into her own and ran into her bedroom with a loud laugh as Blaine entered the living room and captured his boyfriend's lips in a kiss.

"I swear, that child gets crazier and crazier every day." Blaine laughed as he pulled away from Kurt.

"You're telling me," Kurt agreed. "You should have heard those two in the car. How can two three year olds even laugh that loud?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh yeah, Santana said she's gonna come over later."

"Okay." Blaine replied, leaning in to place another tiny kiss on Kurt's lips just before Alyson and Elijah came running into the living room and began playing on the floor next to the sofa.

When Santana arrived, Alyson immediately jumped up and ran towards the door, latching onto Santana's leg in a hug. Santana laughed, prying the three year old off of her leg and lifting her up to properly hug her.

"Santana!" Alyson exclaimed happily.

"Alyson!" Santana replied in the same tone, laughing at the three year olds little giggle.

"That's Elijah," Ally said, pointing towards the little boy standing awkwardly next to Blaine. "He's my bestest friend."

"Is he?"

"Mhm." Ally hummed with a huge nod.

Santana lowered Alyson to the ground and knelt down next to her, waving to the small boy. "Hi," She said softly as he slowly walked forward.

Santana wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting the three year old to walk to her and hug her. Shocked, Santana wrapped her arms around the little boy's body and hugged him back.

Elijah giggled as he let go of Santana and moved to stand next to Ally, who took his hand and ran with him back to where they were playing as Kurt, Blaine and Santana went into the kitchen.

"So, Elijah…" Santana prompted as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah…she met him yesterday – conveniently – and now they're 'bestest friends'," Kurt explained with a laugh. "She practically begged me to let him come over today."

"That's so sweet," Santana laughed.

"I'm just glad she's making friends. I know that all of the kids _and _the parent's know that I'm gay and I know that it's gonna affect her but at least for now she has one friend at the very least."

"I told you she'd make friends," Blaine pointed out. "You just chose not to listen to me."

"Okay fine, you were right," Kurt sighed tilting his head backwards to look at Blaine as he made coffee. "Happy now?"

"Mhm." Blaine hummed, leaning forward to press an upside down kiss to Kurt's lips.

Soon enough, dinner was eaten, Elijah had gone home and Alyson was getting into her pyjamas. Ally rubbed her eyes sleepily as Kurt detangled her braids once she was fully dressed in her Alice in Wonderland pyjamas. Ally had become obsessed with Alice in Wonderland as she grew up – Kurt blamed her bunny for that one – and would repeatedly ask Kurt or Blaine to read the book to her or watch the movie with her.

"Somebody's tired," Kurt laughed, untying Alyson's second plait as the three year old yawned loudly.

"Nope," Ally said, turning around and clambering onto Kurt's lap, causing Blaine to laugh from beside him.

"You should know not to call out her tiredness."

"Shut up," Kurt replied with a laugh as Alyson plopped herself down on Kurt's lap and leant her head against his chest.

"Okay," Santana said suddenly, standing up. "I should go, I think Rachel think's I've been murdered or something."

"Okay," Kurt replied as Santana walked over to him and bent down to press a kiss to Alyson's nose, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Bye bye, chubby cheeks." Santana said as Ally giggled again and hid her face in the front of Kurt's shirt.

Once Santana was gone, Ally crawled off of Kurt's lap and towards Blaine.

"Blaine," She said in her adorable toddler voice. "Can we watch Alice in Wonderland please?" She asked, causing Blaine to burst out laughing.

Alyson would always leave Kurt and go to Blaine when she wanted to do something as she knew that Blaine was more likely to say yes, being the huge softy he was.

"It never fails to amuse me when she does that," Blaine said to Kurt before turning his attention back to the little girl. "Of course we can, why don't you go and get your DVD?"

Ally nodded enthusiastically before jumping off the sofa and running into her bedroom to retrieve her DVD.

"Why does she never ask me stuff like that? It's not like I'm gonna say no to her…"

"She knows that you're stricter than me, that's all."

"But I'm not that strict at all!"

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe she just likes me better."

"Whatever, I don't want to watch Alice in Wonderland anyway." Kurt said more bitterly than he intended as he got up and walked into their bedroom.

Ally came running back out a few moments later with her DVD, so Blaine put it in the TV and told her that he'd be back in a minute before following Kurt's path into their bedroom.

"Kurt," Blaine said, climbing on the bed and sitting behind Kurt where he'd sat on the edge and stared at the wall. "You know I didn't mean that."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"Don't apologise," Blaine replied, resting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I shouldn't have been so sensitive about it."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Blaine laughed a little. "Trust me, she doesn't like anybody more than she likes you."

A few seconds later, Alyson ran in the room, shouting at Blaine because he was missing the movie.

"Is it okay if daddy watches with us?" Blaine asked the little girl, smiling at her response.

"Duh," She said as if it was a given that Kurt would watch it with them. "He has to cuddle me."

Kurt smiled as Blaine whispered in his ear, "I told you so," and allowed himself to be lead back into the living room where Alyson proceeded to sit on his lap, wrapped up in a fleece blanket, and cuddle into his chest until she fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"Daddy! Put the star on!" Ally exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Can I put on the rest of the decorations first please?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

It was nearly Christmas and Kurt, Blaine and Alyson were decorating their Christmas tree, which Ally found extremely exciting.

"The star is the importantist part of the tree though, daddy." Alyson replied matter-of-factly, looking up at Kurt with the same stubborn look in her eyes that he would often get.

"She's definitely your daughter," Blaine laughed, entering the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate for himself and Kurt and a bottle of chocolate milk for Alyson.

"Well," Kurt began. "If you're patient then maybe you can put the star on the top, okay?"

"Yay!" Ally exclaimed with a huge grin.

As promised, once Kurt was finished with the decorations he lifted the three year old up and balanced her on his shoulders, allowing her to ever so delicately place the star on the top of the tree. Setting the little girl back down on the floor, Kurt looked up and was actually surprised at how straight she'd put the star on; he'd originally thought that he'd need to sneak into the living room during the middle of the night and adjust it without her knowing.

"Yay! I putted the star on." Ally said proudly before taking a large gulp of chocolate milk. She looked up at Kurt with a grin, chocolate milk surrounding her mouth.

"Yes you did, you little goofball." Kurt laughed, pulling the three year old onto his lap and wiping the chocolate milk from her mouth before hugging her close.

Soon enough, Alyson was asleep in his arms and Kurt was carrying the little girl into her bedroom, gently tucking her into her bed and pressing a kiss to her forehead before returning to the living room.

"Cuddles," Kurt grinned making grabby hands at Blaine as he sat down next to him on the sofa.

Blaine laughed adoringly, opening his arms and allowing Kurt to snuggle up to him.

"I love you." Blaine whispered into the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you too," Kurt giggled. "I can't believe how perfect everything is right now."

"You deserve perfection." Blaine replied, causing Kurt to look up at him with a small smile and press a tiny kiss to his lips before leaning their foreheads against each other's, so close that their noses were touching.

"I have perfection."


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas came and went, followed by New Years. Although things had previously been perfect, a lot changed as the New Year crashed in. Kurt found a new job that he was struggling to stay on top of along with college and he was more frustrated than ever, never having time to play with Alyson because he always seemed to have homework.

Blaine kept telling him that he needed to take a break or he was gonna make himself sick from the stress, but Kurt wouldn't listen to him. He'd just put his earphones in and continue to scribble away at page after page of paper, which is exactly what he was doing when Blaine walked into their bedroom to ask Kurt something.

He sighed, unplugging the computer that Kurt was copying notes from and taking the cable away.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, yanking his earphones out. "I was in the middle of doing something!"

"Take a shower and get dressed, we're going out." Blaine instructed.

"What? Blaine – no. Give me the cable."

"No."

"Why are you being like this? Blaine, just give me the cable." Kurt whined, sounding tired.

"I'll be in the living room when you're ready."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed frustratedly, storming into the living room after Blaine, stopping suddenly when he noticed how clean and quiet it was. "Where's Ally?"

"In bed."

"Why? It's like 2 in the afternoon."

"Because she's sick, which you'd know if you actually acknowledged her existence every once in a while."

"Since when is she sick?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"She's been sick for days."

"But –"

"Go get ready." Blaine instructed, turning Kurt around and walking him to the bathroom.

Once Blaine was certain that Kurt was in the shower, he made his way back to the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

"Blaine?" A small voice said.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, opening his arms for Alyson. The little girl walked across the room, her bunny held tightly in her hand, and allowed Blaine to lift her onto her lap.

"Where's Daddy?" Alyson asked, resting her head against Blaine.

"He's in the shower," Blaine replied, feeling the three year olds forehead. She was still really warm, despite having been sick for a few days already. "How do you feel?"

"Icky." She replied, rubbing her eyes. "I want Daddy."

"I know you do, sweetie. He'll be out soon."

"Promise?" Ally asked sleepily.

"Promise." Blaine smiled.

As predicted, Kurt came out of the bathroom a while later, rushing into the bedroom to get dressed before re-entering the living room.

"Daddy." Ally said, opening her arms to Kurt.

"Hey bubba," Kurt smiled, lifting his little girl into his arms. Alyson immediately snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Kurt brought a hand up to brush her hair away, his hand brushing her forehead at the same time. "Blaine, she's boiling. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to but getting you to listen to me when you're studying is like trying to get a needle into a rock."

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Alyson whined, sniffling a little before coughing into Kurt's neck.

"I'm taking her to the doctors." Kurt said, trying to comfort his daughter.

"I took her already."

"Well I'm taking her back. How long has she been like this?"

"About four days," Blaine said, standing up and making his way over to where Kurt was standing with Alyson.

"Ugh, I'm such a bad parent." Kurt groaned, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his keys.

"You're not, you just haven't been paying attention."

"Please just…make me pay attention next time."

"I will," Blaine laughed as Alyson started coughing, unable to stop herself. "Go get her some water, I'll get her coat and we can take her back to the doctors."

Kurt took his little girl into the kitchen, trying to set her down on the counter but being unable to as Alyson clung to him harder and whined, making her coughing worse. He kept the three year old balanced on his hip as he got her sippy cup and filled it with water, bringing it up to her mouth so she could sip from it.

Slowly, her coughing died down and she rested her head back on Kurt's shoulder.

"Better?" Kurt asked, Alyson shaking her head in reply. Kurt smiled sadly, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

He made his way back into the living room, taking Ally's water with him in case she had another coughing fit.

"I need to put you down for a second so I can put your coat on," Kurt said to the three year old.

Ally whined but allowed Kurt to put her down on the floor. He knelt down in front of her, taking her puffy little yellow coat from Blaine and helping her into it, zipping the front up before lifting her back into his arms.

Kurt and Blaine took Alyson to the doctor, ending up taking a bunch of different medicines home that Alyson seemed reluctant to take, mostly because she had to eat before she took them and eating wasn't something she was willing to do.

"You need to eat, baby," Kurt said, holding a spoonful of mashed up banana to Alyson's mouth. Alyson made a strangled noise, turning her head away from the food and burying her face in Kurt's t-shirt where she was sitting on his lap. "Blaine." Kurt whined.

Blaine sighed, making his way over to sit on the sofa next to Kurt. Alyson looked up at him with sad blue eyes, looking so much like Kurt.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you wanna eat?" Blaine asked.

"Icky." Alyson said, looking as if she could burst into tears at any given moment.

"You need to eat so that you can take your medicine and get better, munchkin." Kurt said softly, playing with Alyson's soft brown hair.

"I don't want to eat." Alyson cried, sobbing into Kurt's shirt.

"Shh baby," Kurt said, hugging the three year old. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Can you read to me?" Alyson hiccupped through her cries.

"Of course." Kurt smiled, lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

Once Kurt managed to lull the little girl to sleep, he went back into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa and burying his face in a pillow.

Blaine smiled a tiny bit, glad to have his boyfriend back, before he sat on the edge of the sofa next to Kurt, massaging his shoulders a little.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt groaned. "She won't eat and because she won't eat she can't take her medicine. I don't know how to make her feel better."

"She'll be fine," Blaine assured him. "Kids get sick, it's normal."

Kurt rolled over so that he was facing Blaine, taking his hand.

"I can't deal with college anymore," Kurt said, staring at Blaine's hand. "I just…I've been so wrapped up in my schoolwork every second of every day and I'm _still _not finishing everything in time because I have to work at the same time. I've been completely neglecting my daughter because I've had so much word to do – I didn't even know she was sick. I don't know what I'm supposed to do though…that school is my dream and I knew when I found out that Ally was gonna be born that it would change everything and I wouldn't have a 'normal' life, but I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to drop out?" Blaine asked, stroking his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

"Honestly? No, I really don't. I love that school but I love Ally more, so I _have _to drop out."

"You don't _have _to," Blaine said. "You can talk to your teachers and try to work something out so that you have less work."

Kurt shook his head. "No. There's no way I'm even letting there be a possibility that I could end up ignoring Alyson again. I'll just find a job that I can work during the day while she's at school and then I'll be here as soon as Ally gets home and I'll have the whole night to spend with her."

"Are you _sure_?" Blaine asked. "Your happiness is important too."

"I'm sure," Kurt nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. "Maybe when Ally gets older I can go back to college and start performing again, if I still want to, but for now…that's what I'm going to do."

Blaine sighed, brushing Kurt's hair back and leaning down to press a small kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna go make some dinner, anything in particular you want?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling at his boyfriend. "Anything you make is delicious."

Almost as soon as Blaine entered the kitchen, Alyson made her way into the living room, crying and clutching her bunny to her chest.

"Daddy." Alyson said through her tears, making her way over to Kurt as soon as he sat up and letting him lift her up onto his lap.

"What's wrong, bubba?" Kurt asked, brushing his little girl's hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"My tummy hurts." Alyson cried, resting her head against Kurt.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could make it go away." Kurt said sadly, kissing the top of her head.

Alyson wiped her eyes with her arm, cuddling her bunny and snuggling into Kurt's arms.

"Do you wanna have a bath and get into your jammies and then we can watch a movie?"

The three year old nodded sleepily, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck and allowing herself to be lifted up and carried into the bathroom. Ally protested by whimpering when Kurt tried to put her down on the floor, but finally allowed him to set her down.

Kurt ran a small amount of water before sitting Alyson's bunny on top of the toilet seat so she could still see it and helping her out of her clothes, lifting her up and sitting her in the bath. Once she was settle, the little girl let out a small sneeze that Kurt couldn't help but smile at. He grabbed some tissue and wiped her nose before gently cleaning her small body and washing her hair.

Kurt covered the three year old in her Finding Nemo poncho towel before lifting her back into his arms and taking her into the living room.

"I still think that thing's incredibly adorable." Blaine laughed. He'd been the one who'd bought the towel for Ally – he couldn't resist – and she'd fallen in love with it.

"Yeah, yeah, it's adorable," Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend. Of course, when Blaine had brought it home and showed Kurt, he'd said that it was completely ridiculous, but even he had to admit that his little girl looked insanely cute in it. "Ally, can you try eating something now please?" Kurt asked, sitting down with the little girl on his lap.

"Yoggie." Ally mumbled, burying her face in Kurt's top.

"Do we have any yoghurt left?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No, but I can go and get some if you keep an eye on dinner?"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine before letting him go to the shop.

Blaine was back within ten minutes, handing Kurt a tub of yoghurt and getting a spoon from the kitchen before continuing with dinner.

Kurt peeled the lid off of the banana flavoured yoghurt – the only flavour that Ally would eat – and scooped a spoonful up, bringing it to the three year olds lips. Alyson slowly opened her mouth, taking the yoghurt off of the spoon and swallowing it.

"Nice?" Kurt asked, Alyson nodding a little in reply.

They continued like that until the yoghurt was finished and Kurt settled Alyson on the sofa with cartoons on the TV before going into the kitchen to eat dinner with Blaine. Once he was finished, Kurt changed Ally into her pyjamas and put Alice in Wonderland on, the little girl snuggling between Kurt and Blaine until she fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, Kurt went to NYADA so that he could pull out – taking Alyson with him as she burst into tears anytime that he attempted to put her down. She was still refusing to eat nine out of ten times and could barely sleep for three hours at a time – rendering Kurt and Blaine exhausted.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, making her way over to Kurt when she saw him on campus and NYADA. "I thought you didn't have school on Wednesdays? And…why is Ally with you?"

"Shh, she finally fell asleep – I don't want to wake her up," Kurt said quietly. "I'm not in school…well, I'm in school but I'm not _in _school."

"What?"

"I'm only here because I'm…dropping out."

"_What!?_"

"Be quiet!" Kurt whisper-shouted, motioning to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Why are you pulling out?" Rachel asked, lowering her voice a little. "I thought it was your dream to come to this school?"

"It is…it _was. _I don't have time for anything anymore with work and Ally, I can't keep up. She's been sick for nearly a week and I didn't even know because I was so caught up in studying and homework, Rach. I can't…it's just too much."

"But…it's _NYADA_." Rachel said, frowning a little.

"I might reapply to another college when she gets older, or find another way to follow my dreams but for now…Rachel, she's the most important thing in the world to me. I don't care if I never get to be on Broadway if it means I can look after her and make sure she's happy."

Rachel smiled softly, looking at the little girl snuggled up to Kurt's shoulder. "How did you ever have any doubts that you were a good dad?"

"I have to go," Kurt said, smiling at his best friend. "Then I need to get home and try and get some food into this little one."

"Okay." Rachel smiled, waving as Kurt made his way to Carmen Tibideaux's office.

After explaining his situation to Carmen and blushing furiously when Alyson woke up and started crying for a good five minutes, Kurt was officially out of college, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Of course, he knew that it was the right decision for Alyson…but was it the right decision for _him_?

"I'm home!" Kurt called out once he entered his and Blaine's apartment, setting Alyson on the floor and taking her coat off of her.

"Hey," Blaine said, coming out of the kitchen with a soft smile on his face. "How was it?"

"It was fine," Kurt said, gratefully allowing Blaine to take him into his arms. "Although Ally woke up and started crying and I couldn't get her to stop."

"Aw," Blaine laughed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kurt admitted, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, let me know when you figure it out and I'll be right here," Blaine said, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. "If you're sad, I'll hold you while you cry; and if you're happy, I'll help you organise a party." He said, eliciting laughter from his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Kurt laughed, pulling back to look at Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips until they were interrupted by a small, sad voice.

"Daddy."

"Hey bubba," Kurt smiled, kneeling down in front of the three year old. "What's wrong?"

Alyson made a whining nose before tip-toing and wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed sadly, wrapping his own arms around Alyson's waist and lifting her up, cuddling her close.

"Can you try and eat something now, baby?" Kurt asked, pressing kisses into the top of Alyson's head.

Alyson nodded slowly, keeping her face buried in her daddy's shoulder. Kurt took the three year old into the kitchen and sat her on his lap, mashing some banana up with a fork as that was the only way she would eat it.

Alyson successfully ate three forkfuls of banana before turning her head away, whining from where she'd buried her face in Kurt's t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, gently combing his fingers through Ally's baby soft brown hair.

"Feel sick." Ally murmured.

"Do you wanna go back to bed?"

Alyson nodded, cuddling into Kurt as he carried her to her bedroom. He laid the little girl in her bed and tucked her in before sitting next to her and lulling her to sleep with another story book; kissing the top of her head gently before he left the room.

"I think I've figured out how I feel." Kurt said as he entered the living room, causing Blaine to look up at him from the sofa.

"Come here." He said, holding his arms out towards Kurt.

Kurt made his way over to the sofa, curling into Blaine's arms and holding one of his hands.

"I…It's kind of a mixture really. I'm sad because I loved that school and Broadway is the biggest dream I've ever had, but I think that it was the best choice I could've made. You and Ally are the most important things in the world to me and I love you both more than anything and now I have more time to be with you both – especially Ally…and I think that I'll probably be a better dad because of that decision, which is far more important than performing."

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I know that choosing to leave NYADA can't have been easy for you and when I first met you, you probably wouldn't have made that decision so easily, but you did. You knew what was best for Ally and you put that before your own happiness."

"I didn't put it before my own happiness though," Kurt replied, looking up at his boyfriend. "I _am _happy. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life – not because I was attending NYADA; not because I was performing…but because I have you and that beautiful little girl, and that's all that I want."

"You ridiculously sappy dork," Blaine grinned. "I love you so much."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Because I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

Going grocery shopping with a sick three year old wasn't the easiest task for Kurt. Alyson refused to sit in her pushchair or walk beside Kurt, so he was forced to carry her around the shop while putting what he needed into his basket…which wasn't easy.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kurt cried as he dropped his basket – his groceries flying everywhere. Alyson whined at the loud outburst, burying her face in Kurt's neck.

"Here, let me help you." A female voice said as Kurt bent down to start picking up his groceries.

Only once everything was back in the basket did Kurt look up, his face dropping when he saw who it was.

"B…Britt?" Kurt whispered, causing her to look up, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my god." The blonde haired girl gasped.

"Daddy," Alyson whined, lifting her head and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Down."

Snapped out of his reverie, Kurt lowered the three year old to the ground and allowed her to stretch her little limbs and yawn.

"I…uh, thanks." Kurt mumbled, standing up and holding out his hand for Brittany to help her up.

"It's fine," Britt said awkwardly, accepting Kurt's hand and brushing her jeans off once she was standing.

Typically, once Kurt was standing, Ally lifted her arms up, silently asking for Kurt to carry her again.

"You're a little pain when you're sick." Kurt laughed, forgetting that Brittany was there and crouching down to lift the little girl up, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I…I should go," Brittany said awkwardly. "It…uh, was nice seeing you again."

Unsure of what to say, Kurt just smiled and allowed the blonde haired girl to get back to her own shopping.

"Daddy?"

"Yes bubba?"

"Who was that?"

"Um…" Kurt said, not sure of what to say to her question. "We used to go to school together."

"I thought you wented to a boy school with Blaine?" Alyson asked sleepily.

"I went to a school with boys and girls before that." Kurt explained, smiling at the small "_oh_" that fell from the little girls' lips.

Alyson was asleep by the time they got back home, so Kurt took her to bed before collapsing on the sofa, picking up his phone and calling the only person he was certain could help his situation…Santana.

"Hummel!" Santana greeted as per usual.

"Santana," Kurt said.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Brittany today," Kurt said, biting his lip. "I was shopping and I dropped my basket because I was carrying Ally at the same time and she helped me pick everything up. I didn't realise it was her until I looked up and saw her."

"What? Why is she in New York?"

"I don't know! That wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind when I saw her. It was something along the lines of 'oh my god the girl that I had a baby with in high school is here and said baby is here and oh my god what do I say what do I do.'"

"What _did _you do?"

"Nothing. I just stuttered through everything I tried to say to her, which wasn't a lot anyway. But that's not exactly the problem."

"What's the problem then?" Santana asked confusedly.

"Ally asked who she was," Kurt replied. "I just said that we used to go to school together but I don't know what I'm supposed to do if we bump into her again. I can't exactly be like 'She's your mommy, Alyson, but she doesn't want anything to do with you so you can't see her.'"

"Who's my mommy?" A small voice said from the other side of the room.

Kurt froze. _Crap crap crap, she was supposed to be asleep!_

"Uh, hang on baby," Kurt said to the little girl, holding his hand out for her as she walked sleepily over to the sofa. "Santana, I have to go…Ally heard me."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Santana asked.

"I don't know," Kurt replied, lifting the three year old onto his lap. "But I need to go."

"Okay…good luck."

"Thanks," Kurt said, hanging up the phone and putting it on the table. "How much did you hear, bubba?"

"I heard you say that someone is my mommy." Alyson replied, looking up at Kurt with confused blue eyes.

"Um…do you remember the girl that we saw in the shop today?" Kurt asked, Alyson nodding in reply.

"The one with pretty hair."

"Before I went to Blaine's school…we had you but she was too scared to have a baby so she moved away and I looked after you."

"Wasn't you scared as well?"

"I was," Kurt said, brushing Ally's soft brown hair out of her face. "But I knew that you needed a daddy so I looked after you anyway."

Alyson blinked up at Kurt. "Does she not want to be my mommy?" She asked.

Kurt frowned…how the hell was he supposed to answer that question!?

"It wasn't that she didn't want to be your mommy," Kurt said hesitantly. "But her mommy and daddy didn't want her to be a mommy, because she was only sixteen. She was sad when they made her move away and she didn't want to leave you, even though she was scared."

"I don't understand," Alyson said, huffing a little. "Why did you have a baby with a girl if you love boys?"

Kurt laughed a little at her stubborn expression…she was definitely his daughter. "It was an accident, but I'm so happy that it happened because now I have you."

"What's my mommy's name?"

"Her name's Brittany." Kurt replied, tucking hair brown hair behind her ear, just as Blaine entered the apartment, clearly sensing that something was going on.

"Will I see her again?"

"I don't know, baby," Kurt answered honestly. "But if you want to, then I promise I'll try and find her for you."

"Okay." Alyson said, looking up at Kurt.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before setting her on the floor so that she could go and play.

"Hey," Blaine said, walking up to the sofa and wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. "What's going on?"

"I saw Britt today," Kurt said, leaning back into his boyfriend. "When we got home I called Santana for…advice or something, I don't really know, but Alyson woke up and heard me say that Britt was her mom, so I tried to explain everything to her but I don't think she really got it."

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, hugging him tighter.

"I felt bad for her. She thought that Britt didn't want to be her mom, and she looked really sad."

"You did the best that you could," Blaine assured him. "At least she knows the truth."

"I guess." Kurt sighed, leaning his head back to kiss Blaine.

Alyson went back to school the next day as she was feeling a little better and claimed that she missed Elijah too much to stay at home for an extra day. Kurt just laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, telling her to get Blaine to make her breakfast while he got her clothes ready.

Soon enough, she was warmly dressed in a soft jumper and jeans, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and too-pink trainers on her little feet.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked the little girl once she finished pulling her backpack on. Alyson nodded, reaching up for Kurt's hand. He led the three year old outside, smiling when Alyson shouted "bye Blaine!" and waved as they left.

"Why are we walking today, daddy?" Alyson asked as they began their journey to school.

"Because Blaine needs to use the car and he can't use the car if we're using it, can he?"

"Nope." Alyson said, swinging her and Kurt's arm between them.

When Kurt picked Alyson up from school later that day, she walked out of her classroom with her eyebrows scrunched up and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey baby," Kurt said, kneeling down. "What's wrong?"

Alyson shook her head, refusing to speak. Sighing, Kurt stood up and offered his hand to the three year old. She stood there for a few moments not moving before she let out tiny whining noise and gave in, putting her tiny hand in Kurt's.

It wasn't until later that night when Kurt was sitting with Blaine on the sofa that Alyson came and spoke to him.

"Daddy, I'm confused." Alyson said, walking over to the sofa, her wavy brown hair bouncing around as she moved.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked, lifting the little girl onto his lap.

"Elijah said that Blaine is my papa and I didn't know what that meant and he said that people who have two daddies call one of them daddy and the other one papa but most people have mommies and daddies and I can't have a mommy and a daddy and a papa can I?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a confused expression, his boyfriend shrugging in reply. "Um…well…everybody has a mommy and a daddy but some people live with two mommies or two daddies."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Ally exclaimed frustratedly, waving her arms about.

"Okay…um…babies can't be born without a mommy and a daddy, but people like Blaine and I who like people the same as them want to have babies, so they get another mommy to look after their baby until it's born, and then the baby lives with two daddies, or two mommies. Does that make sense?"

"A little bit…" Alyson said. "So does that mean Blaine is my papa?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine again, but his boyfriend did nothing but smile at him.

"I…uh…"

"Blaine," Ally said, turning around to face him. "Are you my papa?"

"Sort of," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt to make sure what he was saying was okay. Judging by the grin that covered Kurt's mouth, it was more than okay.

"So why do I call you Blaine and not papa?"

"Because I haven't lived with you since you were born, so you know me as Blaine. You can call me papa if you want to, but you don't have to."

"Okay." Alyson smiled, jumping off of Kurt's lap and running into her bedroom.

"How do you do that?" Kurt groaned. "Words just come out of your mouth so easily."

Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Was that okay with you?" Blaine asked. "You were smiling, so I just kinda assumed but…"

"Blaine, it was more than okay with me," Kurt smiled. "You know I think of you as her papa anyway."

"I love you." Blaine grinned.

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

It only took a few days before Alyson was asking Kurt if she could meet Brittany. Kurt agreed, as he said he would, but tracking her down would be fairly difficult. He honestly had no idea where to start, but he knew he had to try as hard as he could for the sake of his baby girl.

The brown haired, blue eyed toddler padded into the living room, bare foot in her pyjamas one morning and climbed onto the sofa sleepily, cuddling up to Kurt.

"Hey munchkin," Kurt smiled, carding his fingers through her soft hair.

"Did you found my mommy yet?" Alyson asked tiredly, tucking her knees underneath herself and cuddling Kurt's arm.

"Not yet baby," Kurt said sadly. "But I promise I'll keep trying."

"Okay Daddy." Alyson said, shutting her eyes.

"Nuh-uh," Kurt laughed, getting the little girl to sit up. "No falling back to sleep, missy. We're going shopping to find you a dress for your birthday party."

"Yay!" Ally exclaimed, suddenly excited. Kurt laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before making his way into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of cereal for the three year old.

A few hours later, Kurt, Blaine and Ally were making their way to the shopping centre, thoroughly browsing each shop for the perfect dress. Once Alyson made her mind up, the three of them made their way to a small café and sat outside to eat their lunch.

"Daddy!" Ally exclaimed, tugging on Kurt's sleeve to get his attention. She pointed across the road when Kurt turned around and he noticed Brittany standing outside a shop, speaking to somebody.

"Stay with Blaine for a minute." Kurt said, standing up and making his way across the street.

"Daddy!" Alyson shouted sadly, jumping off her chair and trying to follow Kurt. Blaine stopped her, lifting her up and balancing her on his hip. "No!"

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "He'll be back in a minute."

Across the road, Kurt was nervously approaching the blonde girl, waiting for her to finish her previous conversation before speaking up.

"Uh…Britt?" He said, catching the girl's attention. "Hi…So, um…here's the thing; Alyson sort of overheard me talking about you the other day and now she knows that you're her mom and she really wants to meet you and I…" Kurt sighed. "Would you be willing to meet her?"

"I…I don't know," Brittany said, pulling on the ends of her hair nervously. "You didn't really give me much notice and I…I need to think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I, um…it's her fourth birthday next week –"

"I know." Britt said quietly.

"Well uh…she's having a little party with some of her friends and maybe you could come to that, if you decide you want to meet her? It would mean a lot to her, she really wants to meet you." Kurt pulled a piece of scrap paper out of his pocket and scribbled his address down, handing it to Brittany.

"I'll think about it." Brittany said, smiling a little as she accepted the paper and walked away.

"I want to see my mommy!" Alyson cried when Kurt returned. He lifted her into his arms and smoothed her hair back, pressing a kiss to her head.

"It's not that easy baby," He said softly. "But, I invited her to your birthday party and hopefully she'll come."

"Fine." Alyson huffed, leaning her head against Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine laughed a little, taking Kurt's hand into his own and intertwining their fingers as they began to walk down the street, whispering in Kurt's ear, "She doesn't take after you at all."

The day of Alyson's birthday finally arrived and the now-four year old was a bundle of energy. She woke up at a time that Kurt and Blaine found way too early, jumping up and down on their bed in light blue pyjamas covered in monkeys, her soft, wavy brown hair bouncing with her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She exclaimed with a grin, her blue eyes shimmering happily.

"Ally," Kurt groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"It's my birthday!" She giggled, continuing to jump until Kurt and Blaine sat up and she plopped down into a seated position. "I'm four now."

"You're a pain, that's what you are," Kurt said, although there was no venom in his voice. "Go downstairs, we'll be down in a minute." He added, tucking Alyson's hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"Kay." Alyson grinned, hopping off the bed and skipping down to the living room.

"She was a lot more fun when she was a tiny baby and she couldn't talk…or jump." Blaine said with a laugh, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Come on," Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine out of bed. "We have an energetic four year old to attend to."

They fed the little girl breakfast before allowing her to open her presents – Blaine filming the entire thing on his phone as her giggles and grins were too cute to ignore. She then proceeded to spend two hours playing with her new toys before Kurt forced her to get dressed before people started to arrive. Rachel and Santana arrived first, of course, but Ally's friends began to pour in not long afterwards.

They all told her that her dress was 'so pretty!' and she proudly told them that she picked it out all by herself. The dress was pink, with white stripes on the top half, the bottom half a fluffy tutu with a ribbon on the side.

Kurt was in the middle of getting princess stickers plastered all over his face by Ally when the doorbell rang. He lifted the four year old off his lap and sat her on the sofa. "Hang on bubba." He said, making his way to the door. "Britt!" He exclaimed incredulously. "Hi."

"Hey," Brittany replied with a smile. "I uh…decided that I want to meet her. I don't…I can't become a _real _mom to her, but I want to know her."

"That's…that's more than okay," Kurt smiled. "Come in." He said, holding the door open for the blonde girl to walk through. Kurt led her over to the sofa and smiled at the way Alyson's eyes lit up when she realised what was happening. She ran over to Kurt and held onto his hand shyly until he lifted her up.

"Hi," Brittany said softly. "I'm Brittany…I got you something." She said, handing a wrapped present to the four year old.

She took it into her small hands, looking up at Kurt as if she needed permission to unwrap it.

"Open it then." Kurt said with a laugh, bouncing her gently.

Alyson slowly peeled the paper off of the present, grinning when she saw what the contents was.

"A princess teddy!" Ally exclaimed happily, lifting it up to show Kurt. "Thank you." She said sweetly, leaning her head against Kurt's.

"That's okay," Brittany smiled, nervously taking the girl into her arms when she reached out towards her – the doll grasped tightly in her hand.

"Will you be okay if I quickly go and find my boyfriend?" Kurt asked Brittany, not wanting to leave her with Ally if she was uncomfortable.

"Uh…yeah." Brittany answered unsurely.

"I won't be a minute." Kurt said, rushing off to find Blaine.

When they returned, Alyson leaned her head against Brittany's and pointed to Blaine, proudly telling her that, "That's my papa."

Blaine felt like crying. That was the first time Ally had actually called him her papa and even though it wasn't directly to him, it made his heart flutter. He was glad that Alyson wanted to tell people that he was her papa, it sort of made him…proud.

"Hi," Blaine said, snapping himself out of the trance he was seemingly in, holding his hand out to Brittany. "I'm Blaine.

"Brittany." The girl replied, shaking Blaine's hand.

"Wanna play." Ally whined, rubbing her eyes with the hand that was clutching the teddy.

Brittany lowered the little girl to the floor, smiling as she ran off to join her friends. When Brittany looked back up, she noticed Santana across the room, the two of them making direct eye contact. Kurt turned around to see Santana with tears in her eyes, unable to stop staring at Britt.

"Go talk to her," Kurt said. "You _both_ need to talk."

Brittany nodded, making her way over to Santana and talking to her. The two of them got lost in conversation until it was time to sing happy birthday to Alyson, and they continued talking after that. Ally ran over to them a few times, showing them a new toy she got for her birthday before running back to her friends. The two girls stayed until after Alyson went to bed, Brittany promising to stay in contact before leaving; Kurt and Blaine being left to their own devices for the rest of the night.


End file.
